Love Letters
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Eines schönen Tages fliegt Harry ein Brief zu ... Der Beginn einer Freundschaft? Oder steckt mehr dahinter? HxD? Eine Enttäuschung, eine Freundschaft, ein Geheimnis und noch viel mehr!
1. Verflogen

Hey ihrs... Dat is ja Waahnsinn! Wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, ist das meine **16. Slash-Geschichte**! Und die **9. Harry/Draco-Story**. Lieber Himmel! *schauder* Und dabei sind das noch nicht alle. Ich hab noch welche, keine Sorge. Na ja, und Ideen sowieso. *bg* Aber zum Glück, zum Glück hab ich auch noch andere Ideen, sonst würde ich vielleicht irgendwann als Slash-irre abgestempelt werden. Und soo schlimm ist's ja dann doch nicht. Bin **nur leicht süchtig**. ;o) **Dank euch** aber erst mal fürs fleißige Lesen und beteuern, dass es nicht langweilig wird, auch wenn's so einseitig geartet ist...

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 1/10

Übrigens sind die ersten ein wenig kurz. Später wird's besser. Versprochen! Aber **büdde vergesst die Rewus nicht**.

Na denn... Viel Spaß & man liest sich hoffentlich.

LeakyC

.

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

.

_1. Kapitel: Verflogen_

Seufzend beugte sich Harry erneut über die große Truhe an seinem Bettende. Irgendwo musste dieses Buch doch hingekommen sein. Er wusste zwar, dass in seiner Welt einiges möglich war, doch verstecken konnten Bücher sich noch nicht.

Was er alles fand, war unglaublich. Alte Aufzeichnungen aus Wahrsagen, ein Foto mit ihm, Hagrid und einem seiner vielen Monster, dessen Namen Harry vorsichtshalber gleich wieder vergessen hatte. Seine erste Feder, bei der der Kiel geknickt war, lag recht weit unten. Der Gryffindor konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum er sie noch immer bei seinen Schätzen verwahrte, sie war weder besonders schön, noch von besonderem Wert, außer dem Gedanklichen. 

Da, wieder ein Buch! Aber nein, es war erneut nicht das Richtige... _Gammeln mit Ghulen_ von Gilderoy Lockhart hätte er nach seinem zweiten Schuljahr am liebsten verbrannt, es aber trotzdem vorsorglich aufgehoben. Womöglich würde er es noch einmal brauchen...

Sich über seine Unordnung ärgernd, richtete Harry sich wieder auf und schloss die Truhe. Das hatte eh keinen Zweck, an diesem Tag würde er das Buch nicht mehr finden. Dabei wollte er ja nur eine Kleinigkeit für Kräuterkunde nachlesen...

In diesem Moment klopfte es am Fenster. Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah auf. Hinter der Scheibe im Herbstwind saß eine Eule mit dunklem Gefieder und weißer Stirn. Sie hatte einen Brief dabei, wie Harry erkennen konnte.

Schnell ließ er das Tier hinein. Es setzte sich auf seinem Bett nieder und während Harry der Eule den Brief vom Bein band, begann sie bereits, ihr Gefieder zu ordnen. 

Der Umschlag hatte weder Adressat noch Absender. Stirnrunzelnd legte der Junge den Brief auf seinen Nachttisch und setzte dem Boten ein Schälchen Wasser vor. Das Tier begann zu trinken. Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry dessen ganze Schönheit. Der Schnabel war so glatt und orange, dass er künstlich wirkte, und die Augen waren angsteinflößend stehend und scharf. 

"Na, wem gehörst du denn?", fragte er und strich der Eule mit zwei Fingern sanft über den Kopf. Die weiße Zeichnung hatte er noch nie zuvor bei einer anderen Eule gesehen. Die vor ihm schuhute nur leise und wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu. 

Harry nahm den Brief vom Nachttisch. Ganz geheuer war ihm die Sache nicht. Dann aber holte er seinen Brieföffner aus der Nachttischschublade und schlitze den Umschlag auf. Er nahm das geknickte, sehr dünne Pergament hinaus und faltete es auf. 

_Geliebte Eltern, _

_sie ist gekommen, die Zeit des Abschieds. Wir werden uns nicht einigen können und ich denke, es ist besser, das ewige Leid zu beenden. Wenn wir in Zukunft getrennte Wege gehen, wird es uns allen viel Kummer ersparen. Ich hab beschlossen, euch über mein weiteres Leben zu informieren, denn ich will, dass ihr - und besonders du, Vater, der du immer an mich geglaubt hast und den ich nun so bitter enttäusche - stolz auf mich sein könnt. - Trotz allem. Tausende Kilometer können uns trennen, Meinungen noch mehr distanzieren, doch ich bin euer Sohn und ich liebe euch. Bis an das Ende aller Tage. So lasst mich frei, gebt mir eine Chance auf ein Leben - mein Leben. Ich bitte euch! _

_Aufrichtig, euer Sohn_

.

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

.

Bis dann. *wink*


	2. Gelesen

Haaallooo. *wild wedel* 

Na ihrs... Geht's euch auch so gut? Würd mich freuen. Ich mein, ich möchte ja alles mit euch teilen. *erst mal Kanne Kakao und Teller Gebäck auf den Tisch stell* Der Auslöser für alles? Nya, **8 Rewus** (*freu*), **Sonnenschein** (*doppelfreu*) und die _Zusage von Tarivi & Soror_ für meine Idee. *jubel* Hach... **Ihr seid** schon **meine Besten.** *knuddel*

Für **Rewus** zu **danken** hab ich diesmal:

- _Megchen_, mein Beta Nr.1: Danke fürs Lesen überhaupt. ^_^ Und ... tja, Tarivi hat in ihrer Rewu schon gemeint, es wäre gemeingefährlich, wie kreativ ich bin. Das ist wahr. Aber offensichtlich verarbeite ich jede blöde Idee zu irgendeiner Story. Wird mir sicher noch mal zum Verhängnis. :o)

- _Tarivi_: Süße, das find ich nicht nett! Benutzt mein Leaky-Fähnchen als Taschentuch. Bist doch auch kreativ. Und hast deutlich mehr Erfolg als ich. Also, nicht neidisch sein! Dazu hab nur ich Grund. Würd gerne mal was wie MvT schreiben. *sigh* *smile*

- _Lyonessheart_: Quecksilberaugen? Interessant. Aber gut... Du wirst in diesem Chap den Absender noch nicht erfahren. Sorry. *smile*

- _Snuggles2_: Noch kann sie nicht viel sagen... Soso. ^^

- _mrsgaladriel_: Warum die Eule zu Harry kam? Schicksal! :o) Die Story wäre ohne Lucifer nichts...

- _moonshine88_: Na, gesund aus France zurück? Schön, dass du mir trotzdem rewut hast. *smile* Und jetzt geht's ja auch weiter. Jaah...

- _Honey_: Du und süchtig? Wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, wenn du's nicht erwähnt hättest. *bg*

- _sabysemilla_: 16 Slash-Geschichten, davon 9 D/H. Hast du die alle schon gelesen und rewut? *bg* Freut mich aber sehr, dass du die Story spannend findest.

- _Buffy1990_, mein zweites Beta. Daanke. *Keks reich*

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 2/10

Ab dem nächsten Chap sind die Pitelchen doppelt so lang. *schwör* 

**Büdde vergesst die Rewus nicht**.

Na denn... Viel Spaß & man liest sich hoffentlich.

LeakyC

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

_2. Kapitel: Gelesen _

Harrys Augen wanderten von den Zeilen zur Eule und zurück. Was war das? 

Dass dieser Brief nicht für ihn bestimmt war, wusste er sofort. Doch an wen war er gerichtet? Von wem stammte er? Und vor allem, was hatte er mit diesem Familiendrama zu tun? 

Das Pergament noch in der Hand haltend, ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken und betrachtete das Geschriebene. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas so Trauriges gelesen. Er konnte die Verzweiflung des Schreibers förmlich greifen. 

Er musste noch recht jung sein, der Sohn. 

Und seine Eltern, was sagte der Brief über sie aus? Er hatte sie schwer enttäuscht. Was er wohl getan hatte? Es war anscheinend nichts Einfaches, wenn es eine Familie entzweite. Harry wurde durch den Schrei der Eule aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und steckte es zurück in den Umschlag. Dann ging er zum Tisch, auf dem die Eule noch immer saß. Was sollte er nun tun? 

Minutenlang starrte er auf den Umschlag. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Restitulus". Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs glühte auf, doch der Brief lag wie zuvor da. Irritiert hob Harry den Umschlag vom Tisch, betrachtete ihn von beiden Seiten. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Warum ließ er sich nicht wieder versiegeln? Wütend schmiss er ihn der Eule vor die Füße, die sich aufgeschreckt und böse kreischend ein paar Flügelschläge entfernte. 

„Tschuldige.", brummte er und ließ sich seufzend auf sein Bett sinken. Nun wusste er nicht mehr weiter. So konnte er den Brief doch unmöglich wieder zurückschicken. Der Adressat würde sich um sein Briefgeheimnis betrogen fühlen und das eigentlich ganz zurecht. Sicher, Harry konnte auch nichts dafür, schließlich hatte jegliche Anschrift gefehlt und bis auf das kleine _M_ im Siegel wies nichts auf den Absender hin. Und was sagte ein M schon aus? 

Eine Weile saß er und überlegte. Er konnte den Brief nicht behalten. Dann ging der Sohn davon aus, dass seine Eltern den Brief erhalten hatten und diese wussten von all dem hier nichts. Aber so durfte er ihn einfach nicht abschicken. 

Erneut erhob er sich und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er nahm ein Pergament, riss es sauber in der Mitte durch und schrieb dann in Schönschrift:

 _Guten Tag._

 Danach setzte er ab und betrachtete den Schriftzug. Nicht sehr persönlich, dachte er. Und was sollte er nun schreiben? _Ihre Eule hat sich verflogen_? Das klang nicht sehr glaubwürdig. Aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit. 

So schrieb er: 

_Vor wenigen Minuten brachte mir Ihre Eule einen Brief, der wie ich schnell feststellte, nicht an mich gerichtet war. Ich bitte zu entschuldigen, dass ich ihn geöffnet habe, aber das ließ sich nicht vermeiden._

_H.P._

Na, das klang ja richtig professionell, fand er im ersten Moment. Doch dann las er den Zettel noch zweimal durch und war kurz davor, ihn in den Papierkorb zu befördern. Einen Moment überlegte er noch, dann steckte er ihn und den anderen Brief in einen neuen Umschlag, versiegelte ihn und rief dann die Eule zu sich. 

„So, und den bringst du nun deinem Besitzer zurück, ja? Und wenn er dich noch einmal losschickt, flieg an Hogwarts vorbei." Er strich dem Tier noch einmal über den Kopf und öffnete das Fenster. Eine Brise Herbstwind ließ ihn frösteln, aber da war die Eule auch schon verschwunden. 

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Zufrieden mit dem Teil? Wenigstens ist es kein Cliffhänger, oder? *smile*

Bis demnächst... *wink*


	3. Der zweite Brief

Hallöchen. *herwusel* 

Hab's verpeilt. Da stellt man sich schon nen Plan auf und dann hält man sich nicht dran. Aber so ist das halt im Leben. *grummel* Ich versprech's, in den **nächsten zwei, drei Tagen** gibt's **gleich das nächste Chap**, ich muss was aufholen. (Also Beeilung, meine Damen, mit dem Rewun. *smile*) Außerdem möchte ich euch ja nicht zulange warten lassen. Wie ich festgestellt habe, ist für euch jeder Satz ein Cliffhänger. ^^ Ich bin erst mal megahappy, dass ich **14 Rewus** bekommen hab. *jubel* Vielleicht hat die Werbung von Caro ja doch was geholfen (*knuddel* @Tarivi)?!

The **Thx** are going to:

- _mrsgaladriel_: Vermuten kann man ja viel. Aber ich denk mal, du hast Recht. ^^

- _Megchen_, mein Beta Nr.1: Danke, wie immer.  Das mit dem Verhängnis meinte ich so, dass ich irgendwann nur noch Schund schreiben werde und mein ganzer guter Ruf in den Eimer geht. *sigh* Was macht mein neustes Beta? ^_^ Und was die Cliffs betrifft... Ich bin doch noch human, nicht? *unsicher guck*

- _Nyria_: Soso, ein neues Mitglied in meinem Fanclub, hm? *strahl* Hast du dich schon mit Tarivi zusammengesetzt? *freu* Ich find's übrigens super dämlich, wenn in den ersten Chaps schon alles verraten wird. Allerdings hätte diese Story dann auch keinen Inhalt. *smile*

- _sabysemilla_: Noch so ein Anti-Cliffhänger. Ihr überlebt das aber schon noch. Zum Schluss wird's noch richtig schlimm. *eg* Die Story wird übrigens 10 Chaps haben. :)

- _Tarivi_: Tja, wir werden uns nie einig. Noch in hundert Jahren diskutieren wir über MvT und meinen Schreibstil. ^___^ Übrigens haben wir eine Anfrage für den LeakyC-Fanclub. *strahl* (s. Nyria) Und Harry...dem geht's spitze. Muss gerade mit 22 Jahren Dracos armseliges Leben retten (*neue Idee hat*). *bg* Wird sehr touchy die Story. ^^

- _Lyonessheart_: Hm… Das hat mich auch noch keiner gefragt. Ich mein, ob ich mal selber was schreiben will, so richtig. Ich denk, dafür fehlen mir im Endeffekt dann doch die Ideen. Befürchte ich. Aber warum sollt ich es nicht mal probieren?! Meinste, ich hab ne Chance?

- _Soror Lucis_: Hi... *wink* Nya, du rewust mir und ich dir. Wenn wir das mal so durchhalten, verkrafte ich es auch, wenn du mich einmal vergisst. *knuddel*

- _Snuggles2_: Wow, sie ist neugierig. ^__^

- _Vanillia_: Gleich zwei Rewus. *Lolli reich* Muss ja dazu sagen, dass die Story nur aus Harrys P.o.V. ist. D.h., du wirst darauf verzichten müssen, zu erfahren, was Draco von der Unterschrift hält. Oder zumindest bis zum Schluss. *smile* Wann kriegen wir mal was Neues von dir?

- _Alenia_: Danke. *smile* Jedes kleine Rewu ist schon ne große Sache.

- _moonshine88_: Moser, moser, moser... *Zunge rausstreck* 

- _Maia May_: Du eiferst mit Caro um die Wette. Bist du eigentlich schon Vorsitzende in meinem FC? *bg*

- _jessy11_: Wow, wenn du alle Stories gelesen hast, muss ich dir wohl mal einen Lolli rübergeben. *smile* Oder lieber nen Keks?

- _Babsel_: So viele Rewus auf einmal. Wow! *Keks reich*

- _Buffy1990_, mein zweites Beta. Danke. *Lolli reich*

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 3/10

Pitelchen sind nun fast doppelt so lang. *nickr* 

**Büdde vergesst die Rewus nicht**.

Viel Freude & vergesst mich nicht.

LeakyC

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

_3. Kapitel: Der zweite Brief   
_  
Es war April geworden und die Natur strahlte nun in ihren sattesten Tönen.  
Harry war gerade auf dem Rückweg vom Quidditchtraining, als ein Vogel im Sturzflug auf ihn ansetzte. Erschrocken duckte er sich weg.  
Das Tier schoss wieder in die Höhe und segelte dann langsam neben ihm nieder. Sofort erkannte Harry die schwarze Eule mit der weißen Stirn.  
„Du?", fragte er erschrocken. „Nicht schon wieder." Da sah er den Brief an ihrem Bein, der nun im feuchten Gras lag.  
„Komm her." Er streckte den Arm aus und das Tier flatterte hinauf.  
Harry klemmte sich seinen Besen so unter den Arm, dass er nicht störte und suchte auf dem Umschlag des neuen Briefes erneut erfolglos einen Absender oder einen Empfänger.  
Seufzend strich er dem Tier über den Flügel. „Schätzchen, du bist hier falsch. Los, flieg nach Hause." Er machte eine Armbewegung, um der Eule den Absprung zu erleichtern, doch der Vogel blieb sitzen und krallte sich in seinen Pullover.  
„Ich werde diesen Brief diesmal nicht öffnen und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst.", erklärte Harry und kam sich albern vor, weil er mit einem Tier wie mit einem Menschen sprach.  
Die Eule schien das nicht zu interessieren, sie blieb auf seinem Arm hocken.  
Langsam schlief Harry unter der Last der Arm ein und er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das Tier loswerden konnte.  
„Ich schlag dir was vor.", meinte er. „Du bringst mir den Brief hoch in mein Zimmer und ich beeile mich, da hoch zu kommen."  
Die Eule schuhute, scheinbar zufrieden, und schon hob sie ab.  
Erleichtert, dass er nun wieder beide Arme frei hatte, machte sich Harry auf ins Schloss. Absichtlich ließ er sich ein wenig mehr Zeit, sprach im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zuerst noch kurz mit Hermine über die bevorstehenden Prüfungen, für die sie nun schon lernen mussten, und machte sich dann erst auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal.  
Dort glaubte er nicht, was er sah. Der schwarze Vogel saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und verteilte überall feuchte Fußspuren, während er den Brief hinter sich herschleifte. Ein heftiger Windstoß ließ das Fenster an die Wand knallen und einige Blätter auf Nevilles Schreibtisch stoben auf.  
„Och nee!", stöhnte Harry und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit „Claudate" war das Fenster zu und mit „Ordinitus" befanden sich Nevilles Papiere wieder geordnet und gestapelt an ihrem Platz.  
Genervt aufstöhnend stellte er seinen Besen an den vorgesehenen Platz und ging zum Schreibtisch herüber. „Großer Gott, du blöder Vogel, was soll das?", brüllte er.  
Empört über die Beschimpfung schrie die Eule auf und schlug wild mit den Flügeln.  
„Ja, blas dich ruhig auf, das ist mir doch egal!", rief Harry. „Ich geh jetzt duschen und du bist ruhig hier, verstanden?"  
Damit drehte er sich um und ließ die Tür hinter sich laut ins Schloss fallen. Er wusste, dass er sich lächerlich machte, aber dieser Vogel war wirklich schrecklich.  
Er genoss seine Dusche sehr und hatte eigentlich noch gar keine Lust, zurück in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen, doch wer wusste schon, was der blöde Vogel da trieb?! Also beeilte er sich ein wenig mit dem Abtrocknen und Anziehen und war im Nu wieder in seinem Zimmer.  
Die Eule saß wie zuvor auf seinem Schreibtisch und sah aus, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben.  
„Na, abgeregt?", fragte Harry sie.  
Das Tier blickte ihn nur an, als wollte es ihm die gleiche Frage stellen und Harry musste schmunzeln.  
„Du bist hier aber falsch, das hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt." Er stellte der Eule ein Schälchen Wasser hin, doch diesmal hatte sie anscheinend keinen Durst.  
„Gut, dann nicht." Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. „Los, flieg heim."  
Das Tier rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Harry ging zurück zum Schreibtisch, hielt ihr den Arm hin, auf den sie sofort kletterte, und trug sie zum Fenster. „Los, ab jetzt!"  
Noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten, ihn zu verlassen.  
Ratlos starrte Harry das Tier an. „Was ist denn los? Verstehst du denn nicht, ich bin nicht der, dem du diesen Brief bringen sollst. Also flieg weiter oder zurück zu deinem Besitzer!" Er hielt den Arm in die untergehende Sonne und schüttelte leicht.  
Die Eule ließ sich nicht beirren, beugte sich sogar noch hinab und begann, empört in seine Hand zu hacken. Fluchend hörte Harry auf zu schütteln und setzte den Vogel ab, bevor er sich die Hand rieb.  
„Na danke. Biest!"  
Die einzige Antwort der Eule war, dass sie ihr Bein ausstreckte und Harrys Blick wieder auf den Brief fiel.  
Weil ihm erst einmal nichts Anderes einfiel, löste Harry den Knoten und nahm den Brief. Er legte ihn auf seinen Nachttisch und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.  
Nun flatterte die Eule zum Schreibtisch zurück und trank ein wenig Wasser.  
Minutenlang saß Harry da und tat nichts. Er hoffte, dass wenn er der Eule den Brief dann wieder ans Bein band, sie sich auf dem Heimweg machte.  
Dem war nicht so. Als er Anstalten machte, sich der Eule zu nähern, flog sie weg, in einen anderen Teil des Zimmers.  
„Hey, was soll denn das jetzt?"  
Sie schuhute zur Antwort.  
„Ah ja.", sagte Harry trocken.  
Seufzend nahm er den Brief zur Hand und wanderte mit ihm durchs Zimmer. Er würde ihn nicht öffnen. Der Inhalt war erneut nicht für ihn bestimmt, das spürte er.  
Wieder vergingen Minuten. Ein zweiter Versuch, der Eule den Brief wieder an ihr Bein zu binden, gelang nicht.  
Wütend ging Harry zum Fenster und riss es auf. „Los, dann hau ab. Aber halt mich hier nicht von wichtigeren Dingen ab."  
Die Eule saß wie angewachsen.  
„Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", rief Harry.  
Dann ging er zum Schreibtisch und überlegte, wie er das Tier wieder los würde, ohne sie mit einem Bann zu belegen, um ihr den Brief ans Bein zu binden.  
Ihm fiel nichts ein...  
Und wenn der Brief doch für ihn war?, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. So hartnäckig, wie sich der Vogel benahm, musste doch etwas dahinterstecken...  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis er den Umschlag schließlich doch öffnete.  
  
_Hallo Liebster,_  
  
las er und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Eigentlich klang das sehr kitschig, aber Harry ahnte schon, das es weit mehr war.  
  
_es ist nun aus, vorbei. Das habe ich beschlossen. Ich kann nicht mehr.  
Du siehst es nicht. Du siehst nicht, wie ich leide, dass unsere Liebe am Ende ist. Ich frage mich nicht mal, warum du es nicht siehst, denn ich denke, du liebst mich schon lange nicht mehr.  
Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich das eingesehen habe, aber nun kann ich dir versichern, ich habe es verstanden und du bist frei; du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst, ohne glauben zu müssen, dass es mir wehtut. Allerdings muss ich an dieser Stelle auch sagen, dass ich gar nicht glaube, dass du dir noch Sorgen um mich gemacht hast.  
Seltsam finde ich es schon... Es ist einfach so vorbei. Es ist einfach alles weg. Alles, was wir hatten, was wir uns mühevoll aufgebaut haben, alles kannst du so einfach wegwerfen. Das ist mir nur schwer verständlich zu machen, denn ich will nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich alles aufgibst. Denn dann muss ich mich nun fragen, warum ich mein Leben für dich aufgegeben habe? Warum ich meine Eltern enttäuscht habe, um mit dir zusammen zu sein? Für mich gibt es kein Zurück. Für dich auch nicht, aber du schwelgst schon in Gedanken an die Zukunft.  
Ich wünsche dir viel Glück dabei.  
  
Dein D.  
_   

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Und, war euch das diesmal lang genug? Immerhin deutlich mehr als das letzte Mal. Ist doch ne Rewu wert, hm? *smile*

Grüßlis...


	4. Kontakt

Huhu. *Fähnchen schwing* 

Da sind wir schon wieder. Und ich hoffe, alles frisch und munter? Trotz dieses reizenden Aprilwetters. *grummel* Genau richtig, sich bei Regen vor den PC zu hocken und was zu lesen, nicht? *smile*

Na denn... lest mal schön, erst die Kommis, dann das neue Pitelchen. Und zum Schluss, **ein gaanz kleines Rewu**, ja? *bettel* An die **14 Stück** **vom letzten Mal** kann ich mich gewöhnen.

***knuddel***s und **Danke** an:

- _Tarivi_: Und, was macht die Schreibblockade, nach unserem „Gespräch"? ^^ Ach ja, und die PotC-Story gibt's als Osterei, pünktlich Sonntag. *smile*

- _mrsgaladriel_: Danke für das Lob. *strahl* Und ja, natürlich muss es was damit auf sich haben, dass Hary die Briefe bekommt. =)

- _Maia May_: Du & Caro, ihr seid schon meine Besten! Wie war das mit der Seelenverwandtschaft? *zwinker*

- _Soror Lucis_: Viele offene Fragen. Na hoffentlich bestehen die am Ende nicht mehr. *vorausschau* Aber hey..., ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, dass du mir so fleißig rewust. *Schulter klopf*

- _Megchen_, mein Beta Nr.1: Danke, immer wieder. Auch für die anderen Betas. *smile*

- _sabysemilla_: „Liebster"? Tja, ich kenne das Privatleben meines Lieblingsslytherins leider nicht. ;o)

- _Babsel_: Tja, lang... Lang kann lang sein. Aber ich kenn das, Pitelchen sind immer zu kurz. :)

- _Amidala85_: Ich glaub, das hier ist meine erste „mysteriöse" Story. *sigh* Aber besser eine als keine, nicht? ^^

- _Alagar_: Jaah, irgendwo hab ich deinen Namen schon mal gelesen. Ansonsten fand ich das „Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich kenne dich" sehr aufregend. ^^ Würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterhin rewust und ich dich somit kennenlerne. ^_^ Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich „Och nee" geschrieben habe. Aber ich bin nun mal Deutsche und da benutze ich solche Ausdrücke, um die Gespräche authentischer wirken zu lassen. Bin echt froh, dass du mir das verzeihst. Ach ja, und ein Riesendanke für das Lob. Eine der besten Drei. Wow. *rotwerd*

- _Yamato Ishida1_: Von zufälligen Leser, wie auch von meinen Stammlesern lebe ich, also hoffe ich mal, dass du mir gewogen bleibst. *smile* Deien Theorie war in der Tat interessant, vielleicht ist das ne neue Idee. Sie geht allerdings nicht wirklich in die Richtung, die ich eingeschlagen hab. Sorry. =)

- _bloody Death Eater_: Interessant, dass jemand mit deinem Nick auf einen so tragischen Brief steht, wie den letzten. *lach* ^^

- _Lyonessheart_: Wow, danke für das lange Kommi. Vielleicht sollte ich mir zu Herzen nehmen, was du da geschrieben hast. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob meine Fantasie ausreicht, mir eine eigne Welt aufzubauen. *denk* Nya, auf jeden Fall werd ich mir mal deine englischen Stories anschauen. Warum schreibst du lieber Englisch als Deutsch?

- _Vanillia_: Ich muss dich leider schon wieder enttäuschen. Ich schreibe nicht allzu gern um den heißen Brei herum, jedenfalls nicht allzu oft. Ich finde, es würde nur stören, wenn man hier groß Hermines und Rons Leben mit einbringen würde. Das macht die Story vielleicht dreidimensionaler, aber nicht unbedingt greifbarer. Ich bleibe ganz gern beim Thema. Vielleicht liest du aber trotzdem weiter. Und ich werd das Kommi genauso für die Zukunft vermerken, wie alle anderen guten Kritiken. *smile*

- _moonshine88_: Wow, endlich jemand, dem das Chap lang genug war. *extra Keks reich* 

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 4/10

Pitelchen werden immer länger. =) 

**Büdde vergesst die Rewus nicht**. (Ich weiß, ich nerv...)

Viel Vergnügen...

LeakyC

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

_4. Kapitel: Kontakt  
_   
Harry musste sich setzen. Das war selbst für ihn zuviel. Natürlich, er hätte es wissen müssen, dieser Brief hatte schon nach einer neuen Katastrophe gerochen. Aber er hatte ihn ja öffnen müssen. Ja, _müssen_. Er war genötigt worden. 

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Das klang natürlich sehr glaubhaft, wenn er dem Absender mitteilte, seine eigene Eule hätte ihn dazu genötigt, den Brief zu lesen, oder zumindest zu öffnen.  
Diesmal fackelte Harry allerdings nicht allzu lange. Er nahm den Brief, steckte ihn in einen neuen Umschlag und schnappte sich ein Stück Pergament.  
  
_Guten Abend.  
  
Ihre Eule ist mir erneut zugeflogen. Es ist ein reizendes Tier, wenn man von ihrer Hartnäckigkeit absieht. Ich hoffe, Sie glauben mir, wenn ich sage, sie gab erst Ruhe, als ich den Brief geöffnet hatte. Nun sende ich ihn Ihnen zurück.  
  
H.P.  
_  
Mal wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, sich zum Narren zu machen, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit. Was wahrscheinlich besonders traurig war. Er kam nicht einmal gegen eine Eule an. Und er hatte die Welt retten sollen? Zum Glück war ihnen das erspart geblieben...  
Er legte den Zettel ebenfalls in den Umschlag und versiegelte ihn. Dann streckte er den Arm aus und rief: "Komm her, du Vogel!"  
Die Eule schwebte heran, ließ sich nieder und Harry konnte ihr ohne Umstände den Brief ans Bein binden. Kopfschüttelnd trug er sie ans Fenster und sah ihr noch kurz nach, bis sie um die Ecke geflogen war.  
Wem sie wohl gehörte? Wer war dieser arme Mensch, der sein Leben für seine Liebe geopfert hatte und nun... Moment! Er hatte einem Liebsten geschrieben? Einem Jungen? Einem Mann? Wirklich?  
Harry legte sich aufs Bett. Er war müde vom Training, obendrein hatte ihn das Eulen-Vieh nun auch noch gestresst und dann dieser Brief...  
_Nun ist es aus, vorbei_., hallte es in seinem Kopf wider, _Du liebst mich schon lange nicht mehr._  
Das war nicht nur traurig, das war tragisch. Und Harry konnte fühlen, was der andere empfunden haben musste, als er den Brief schrieb, obwohl er noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen war.  
Seit der fünften Klasse hatte er zwei Freundinnen gehabt, die eine war mit ihren Eltern nach Amerika gegangen und auch mit der anderen verband ihn nun ein eher freundschaftliches Verhältnis.  
Aber dieser Mensch, D., er litt wahrscheinlich schrecklich. Was war das wohl für ein Gefühl, wenn man merkte, dass man nicht mehr geliebt wurde, von dem Menschen, mit dem man viel Zeit verbracht hatte, dem er, wie er geschrieben hatte, sein Leben geopfert hatte. Das musste die reine Demut sein, oder nicht? Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.  
Der Brief war auch voller Verbitterung gewesen. Verständlich, wie Harry fand. Er stellte sich ein Paar vor, der eine Partner liebte den anderen noch, der andere Partner kümmerte sich aber nicht mehr um den einen, sorgte sich nicht, überlegte nicht mehr, ob er ihm wehtat oder nicht. - Wie egoistisch waren manche Menschen?  
Er lag eine ganze Weile auf seinem Bett und dachte nach, bis er schließlich einschlief.  
  
Er erwachte wieder, als Ron ihn am Arm rüttelte.  
"Hey, Harry, du verschläfst das Abendessen."  
"Komme ja schon.", murmelte er und rappelte sich langsam auf. "Ich hab's nicht so eilig, geh am besten schon vor."  
"Du hast's nicht eilig, aber die wohl schon.", meinte Ron und deutete zum Fenster.  
Harry ahnte schon etwas und erblickte im selben Moment die schwarze Eule. "Oh nein!", stöhnte er und trottete zum Fenster.  
" Von wem ist die denn?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
"Das versuche ich auch gerade herauszufinden.", entgegnete Harry und ließ das Tier hinein. Draußen war es inzwischen stockdunkel und anscheinend noch stürmischer als am Nachmittag.  
"Na gut, du kannst es mir ja gleich erzählen. Ich gehe schon mal mit Hermine vor, sterbe sonst vor Hunger.", sagte sein bester Freund noch und war schon wieder verschwunden.  
"Wie immer.", murmelte Harry und sah die Eule verzweifelt an, die sich erneut auf seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte. "Du kannst doch jetzt nicht immer zu mir kommen, wenn du Post überbringen sollst.", meinte er zu dem Tier. "Verstehst du mich denn nicht?"  
Der schwarze Vogel schuhute leise und streckte Harry das Bein hin.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen war dort diesmal nur eine kleine Pergamentrolle drangebunden worden. Erleichtert nahm er sie ab und öffnete sie. Da sie kein Siegel hatte, würde es auch keinen Ärger geben beim Zurücksenden.  
Doch kaum hatte er sie aufgerollt, merkte er schon, dass diesmal etwas anders war.  
  
_Guten Abend H.P.,_  
  
las er. H.P.? Das war doch er. Stirnrunzelnd las Harry weiter.  
  
_Es tut mir Leid, dass Lucifer Ihnen so viele Umstände macht. Ich weiß leider nicht, was in meinen Vogel gefahren ist, aber ich hoffe, dass er Sie in Zukunft von unliebsamen Besuchen verschont. Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie ihn doch freundlich behandelt haben, er ist eigentlich ein liebes Tier.  
Des weiteren wollte ich Ihnen danken, dass Sie meine Briefe ohne Umschweife zurückgesandt haben. Es sind sehr persönliche Dokumente und ich möchte nicht, dass sie den falschen Menschen in die Hände fallen.  
Allerdings möchte ich Sie hier und jetzt trotzdem fragen, ob sie irgendetwas in diesen Briefen gelesen haben, was Sie eigentlich nicht hätten lesen sollen. Ich möchte Ihnen nichts unterstellen, doch ich kenne die menschliche Neugierde zu gut, als dass ich Ihnen da hundertprozentig vertrauen würde. Wenn Sie etwas gelesen haben, bitte ich Sie, mir das mitzuteilen, nur damit ich weiß, dass noch ein Mensch auf dieser Welt mit mir meine Gedanken teilt.  
Vielen Dank, einen erholsamen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen noch._

_D.M.  
_  
Harry musste erst mal Luft holen. Das war schon eine Menge auf einmal, die da auf ihn eingerieselt war.  
_D.M_.. Der Vogel hieß also Lucifer und gehört einem Mann namens D.M.. Und dieser D.M. ahnte bereits, dass Harry die Briefe gelesen hatte.  
"Mist!", schimpfte Harry und sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte doch nicht einfach nicht mehr antworten. Jetzt, wo der Brief an ihn gerichtet war.  
Plötzlich war es Harry schrecklich peinlich, dass er sich nicht selbst davon abgehalten hatte, die Briefe zu lesen. Er hätte den Adressaten erkennen und den Brief sofort zurückschicken können. Aber nein, er hatte alles gelesen und der Besitzer der Eule und Verfasser dieser Gedanken ahnte es.  
Einen Moment überlegte Harry zu lügen. Das tat er aber eigentlich nie, warum sollte er es diesmal tun? Um dieser peinlichen Situation zu entkommen? Er schüttelte automatisch den Kopf. Nein, das kam wirklich nicht in Frage. Außerdem hatte D.M. nicht böse geklungen, irgendwie eher erleichtert, dass es noch jemanden geben könnte, der seine Gedanken kannte, der womöglich mehr Anteil daran nahm, als der Angesprochene selbst.  
"Lucifer.", sagte Harry in den Raum und sofort kam die Eule angeflogen. "Reizender Name.", schmunzelte er, als er dem Tier den Kopf streichelte. "Ich gehe jetzt etwas essen und danach werde ich mich um deinen Brief kümmern, okay? Solange verhältst du dich bitte still."  
Dann verließ er das Zimmer und lief hinab in die Große Halle.  
   

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Und, war euch das diesmal lang genug? Immerhin deutlich mehr als das letzte Mal. Ist doch ne Rewu wert, hm? *smile*

Grüßlis...


	5. Antwort

Morgen. *strahl* 

Na, was machen meine Schäfchen? Habt ihr alle ausgeschlafen? Auch die, die keine Ferien haben? ^^ *umknuddel*

Halbzeit. Das fünfte Chap. *nick* *freu* 

Heute quassel ich aber mal gar nicht lange rum (*beiher am Rote Grütze futtern ist*), sondern komme gleich zu den Dankes. Ach ja, unten hätte ich dann noch ne Bitte an euch, also: **Attention, please!**

**19 Rewus zum letzten Chappi**, Wahnsinn! *alles an Süßem verteilt, dass sie noch hat* *Caro (nicht nur) für Werbung knuddel* ^^

Ebenfalls** *knuddel***s und **Dankes** an:

- _Megchen_, mein Beta Nr.1 und auch diesmal die Erste... *Lolli überreich* PS: Nachher geh ich deine Stories lesen. *smile*

- _Tarivi_: So, du kriegst auch erst mal noch nen Lolli. Als Entschädigung fürs letzte Mal. *smile* Ich muss ja irgendwie das Talent besitzen, sich chronisch zu verwirren. ^___^

- _sabysemilla_: Bis sie es realisieren, dauert es noch ne Weile. Aber wir wollen ja auch nicht, dass es hier schon gleich wieder vorbei ist, ne? ^^

- _Leah_: Na, bei so viel Lob kann ich nur hoffen, dass du auch in Zukunft Kommis schreibst? *zwinker*

- _Soror Lucis_: Danke auch für das Kommi zu PotC. *freu* Bin so stolz auf dich. Alles nur für mich. *hüpf*

- _Lyonessheart_: Ich hab schon mal in einige deiner Stories reingelesen. Wird mich dann auch mal zu einem Rewu überreden. *smile* Ich find's wirklich beneidenswert, dass du auf Englisch besser schreiben kannst als auf Deutsch. *Hut ab*

- _Vanillia_: Du hast mir einfach nicht erzählt, dass „Liebe - ..." zu Ende ist und ich musste es feststellen, als ich nach „HV" sehen wollte. *bösen Blick auf Lisa werf* *Kopfschüttel* Nya... Zu deinem Kommi: Warum hast du das nicht gleich so einfach erklärt? *schon ganz unsicher war* Jetzt ist ja alles klar. *smile*

- _Amunet_: Ich mag Lucifer auch. ^^ Er ist mein „Werkzeug". *mit dröhnender Stimme verkünd*: Ich bin das Schicksal. *kicher*

- _Snuggles2_: Jaaah! Jaaah! *jubel* Sie konnte was sagen. *applaus* *räusper* Tschuldige. Öhm... Danke. *g* (Mal ehrlich, würdest du vermuten, dass Draco solche Briefe schreibt?)

- _Elli172_: Alle Jahre wieder... eine Eingebung. ^__^

- _moonshine88_: Soso, und an wen musst du einen Brief schreiben? Ich hab auch noch drei in meinem Zimmer liegen... *sigh* 

- _Maia May_: *nick* Ja, ich bin Gott. *fest überzeugt sei* Ich allein habe das Schicksal in meinen Händen. *Schicksal anstups* Komm in die Hufe. ^^ (Hm, bei Amunet war ich noch selbst das Schicksal... Caaarooo. Hülfe, zu Hülfe, es geht wieder los. *flenn* Oh, sorry, Kleines. *Maia durchknuddel*)

- _Blue_: Würdest du dir über Dracos Briefe keine Gedanken machen, auch wenn du ihn nicht kennst, bzw. nicht weißt, von wem sie sind? *hete Morgen kompliziert ist*

- _mrsgaladriel_: Oooh. *sich gerne den Kopf tätscheln lässt* Weiter. *schnurr*

- _Queran_: Ah, jemand, der glaubt, Harry wird Draco helfen. ^^ (Gutes Hund, aber jetzt: Aus! *Zeigefinger vor Mund leg* Keinen Mucks!)

- _Amelie_: Hey, hier wird niemand beleidigt. Und schon gar kein Harry, klar? *Harry an sich zerr* Das ist der Beste überhaupt. *nick* ^__^

- _Babsel_: Hm... ^^ (Ich weiß ja, wie's weitergeht. *Zunge rausstreck*)

- _Amidala85_: Noch so ne ungeduldige Natur. Tzz! Ihr müsst schon noch warten oder ich poste gleich Chap10. *Augenbraue hochzieh*

- _Buffy1990_ fürs Co-Betan, *smile*

Wie schön, ich hab's geschafft! *kriech* nein, Witz! Lieb euch. Ganz dolle. *umknuddel*

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 5/10

Das Pitelchen heut ist ein bisl kürzer. *versteck* 

Nun zu **meiner Bitte**: Ihr kennt doch alle meinen berühmten Satz „_Büdde vergesst die Rewus nicht_.", stimmt's? Ich möchte euch jetzt bestechen. Ja, ich weiß, das tue ich ja eh schon immer, aber diesmal geht's um folgendes: Ich habe mir vorgenommen, den Satz beim nächsten Chap **nicht einmal** zu erwähnen, wenn ihr dafür fleißig bei meiner *knuddel*-Kameradin **Maia May** vorbeischaut. *lieb guck* Und da ich ja nun mal genial bin, hab ich hier auch gleich eine umfassende Werbung ausgearbeitet:

Sie hätte anzubieten:

**Slash**: _Anders_ (zu empfehlen!)

Für **Draco-Fans**: _Glück im Spiel, Pech in der Liebe_ (super!)

Für alle, die **gern und viel** und vor allem Gutes **lesen**: _Die Lüge eines Lebens_ (sehr, seeehr gefühlvoll!) 

Und für alle, die einfach mal ein bisl **in Hogwarts umherstreifen** möchten: _Dancing in the Moonlight_ (ganz was Neues!)

(Sorry, dass ich euch die Links nicht geben kann, aber das funktioniert nicht... *sigh*)

Viel Vergnügen... und rewut uns. ^^

LeakyC

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

_5. Kapitel: Antwort  
_   

     
_Guten Abend D.M.,  
  
es tut mir leid, Sie noch so spät zu stören, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Lucifer die ganze Nacht in meinem Schlafzimmer hocken muss._  
  
Harry setzte ab. War das ein guter Anfang für einen Entschuldigungsbrief? Nicht wirklich... Aber wie sollte er ihn beginnen? Mit _Ich flehe Sie an, verzeihen Sie mir meine unendliche Torheit_? Albern! Also schrieb er weiter:  
_  
Ich war durchaus überrascht, als Ihr letzter Brief an mich gerichtet war. Noch überraschter war ich natürlich, als ich ihn las. Zugegeben, ich bin froh, dass Sie trotz dieser privaten Dokumente Ihre Fassung bewahren. Denn ich muss ehrlich zugeben, die Briefe gelesen zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, vielleicht ist es wirklich Neugierde gewesen. Ich habe keine Erklärung und glauben Sie mir, ich schäme mich. Ich kenne das Briefgeheimnis und hätte die Briefe auch nie geöffnet, wenn eine Adresse oder ein Absender mir jegliche Auskunft gegeben hätten.  
Ich denke, ich kann nicht mehr tun, als mich zu entschuldigen. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich tatsächlich annahm, niemand könnte merken, dass ich diese Briefe doch gelesen habe. Ich hätte davon ausgehen müssen, dass sie weiter denken als ich.  
Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls noch einen schönen Abend._

_H.P._  
  
Seufzend legte Harry die Feder beiseite und pustete das Pergament trocken. Dann steckte er es in einen Umschlag und schickte Lucifer los.  
"Und bitte keine Post mehr heute.", murmelte er, bevor er sich in sein Bett fallen ließ, die Vorhänge zuzog und alles um ihn  herum vergaß. Er versank in Gedanken an diesen D.M., der so ein seltsamer, so ein faszinierender Mensch war. Wie konnte jemand, der so litt, der seine Gefühle so zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, auch so distanziert, aber freundlich sein? Seine Beherrschung musste annähernd perfekt sein, nicht? Ein Mensch, der seine Gefühle nur denen offenbarte, denen er sie zeigen wollte.  
Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was für ein Mensch war D.M.? Er wirkte auf seine Weise unglaublich gütig - denn wer würde nicht aus der Haut fahren, wenn ein anderer seine Briefe las? Er tat es nicht. Harry hoffte zumindest, dass er die Haltung aus seinem letzten Brief beibehielt. Falls er ihm noch einmal antwortete. Denn da war Harry sich keinesfalls sicher. Vielleicht wäre es auch besser, wenn sie keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Es hatte sich einfach um eine Verwechslung gehandelt. Außerdem sollte man wohl besser keinen Kontakt zu jemandem haben, der seine Eule Lucifer nannte, oder nicht?  
Harry zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Es war genug an diesem Tag gewesen. Morgen musste er sich wieder Gedanken um das nächste Quidditchspiel machen und hatte auch genug Anderes zu tun.  
Er schloss die Augen und war wenige Minuten später schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bekam er schon vor dem Frühstück Post.  
Ron guckte misstrauisch, auch da Harry wieder ausweichend antwortete, als er sich nach dem Besitzer der Eule erkundigte. Harry wollte aber einfach noch nichts Genaues preisgeben, er wusste ja selbst noch viel zu wenig.  
  
_Guten Morgen H.P.,  
  
ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen?  
Ich sollte gleich zu unserem Thema kommen, damit ich Sie nicht vom Frühstücken oder der Arbeit abhalte. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse, dass Sie meine Briefe gelesen haben, vielmehr bin ich eigentlich erleichtert und glücklich, dass Sie so aufrichtig zu mir waren. Das bedeutet mir mehr, als die Worte an die Menschen, die mich sowieso nicht verstehen. Dass Sie die Briefe nicht identifizieren konnten, war natürlich meine Schuld, aber ich wollte einfach nicht, dass Fremde erfahren, was ich schrieb und wem ich schrieb. Die Angesprochenen wussten auch so Bescheid.  
Seien Sie also versichert, dass ich Ihnen nichts nachtrage. Ich bitte Sie nur, Ihr Wissen für sich zu behalten, auch wenn wir uns gar nicht kennen. Danke.  
  
Ihr D.M._  
  
Das ganze Frühstück über dachte Harry an nichts Anderes als den Brief. Zum Glück war Wochenende, er hätte sich spätestens in Zaubertränke  wieder eine gewaltige Standpauke abgeholt.  
So kaute er seinen Toast, schlürfte an seinem Kürbissaft und überlegte, was er dem Fremden nun noch schreiben konnte. Er hatte viele Fragen, aber die meisten waren viel zu privat. Dabei hatte er das Bedürfnis zu helfen. Doch das ging nicht. Sie kannten sich nicht und wer konnte bei Liebeskummer schon helfen? Nein, das war D.M.s Privatsache. Außerdem hatte er sich da einfach nicht einzumischen und selber mit sich, seinem Quidditchteam und seiner Schullaufbahn genug zu tun. Jetzt, nur wenige Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen, sollte er sich wirklich nicht von solchen Nichtigkeiten ablenken lassen.  
Also schluckte er seinen letzten Bissen hinunter und diskutierte dann bei einem Apfel mit Ron über die Strategie fürs kommende Spiel gegen die Hufflepuffs.  
   

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

*smile* und Grüßlis...


	6. Bekanntschaft

Da bin ich wieder – mit einem neuen Kapitel. Habt ihr euch ja auch verdient, so fleißig wie ihr mir rewut. *tätschel*

Übrigens hab ich es jetzt eingeführt, dass der, der mir **als Erstes rewut**, einen **Lolli** bekommt, als besonderen Anreiz. Wenn ihr euch mit Keksen zufrieden gebt, könnt ihr euch mehr Zeit lassen. ^___^

So, los geht'...

**15 Rewus zum letzten Chappi**, vielen, vielen Dank! *strahl*

Einzelne** Danke** an:

- _Tarivi_: Als erstes der Lolli. *reich* Bitteschön. *smile* Konntest du das letzte Kapitel trotz aller Aufregung noch mal richtig lesen, hm? ^^ Hab Dich lieb...

- _Megchen_: Diesmal warst du nicht die Erste, sorry. *smile* Aber du kannst dich mit den anderen an den Keksen laben. ^__^ Ach ja, du bist übrigens PotC-geschädigt. Lese dein letztes Chap trotzdem noch mal. ^^

- Robin-no-ouji: Dass du mir rewust... Vor allem nach der Rewu zu „Tierische Liebe"... *verlegen lächel* Danke, danke. *smile*

- _Elli172_: Heute gibt's gleich ... 3 Briefe. Na? ^^

- _Amunet_: Ich unterstellen alle totale Dracomania, die Harry dafür verurteilen, dass er die Initialen nicht erkennt. Ich meine, Draco müsste es doch auch merken, hm?

- _Maia May_: Sag es ja nicht! Sag es nicht! Und frag jetzt ja nicht, was du nicht sagen sollst! ^___^ (Bin doch verrückt und schizophren auch und überhaupt ... Ne?! Nein, sag es nicht!)

- _mrsgaladriel_: Du bist schon cool. *g* Hast du denn Gefallen an Maias Stories gefunden ?

- _Snuggles2_: Mein Draco ist halt einfach gut. ^^

- _Lyonessheart_: Nya, ich dachte, ich müsste einer so fleißigen Rewuerin auch mal danken. *smile* Ach ja, und was glaubst du, wie Harry reagieren wird, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt?

- _Queran_: Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, dass ich irgendwo ein Alter erwähnt hätte. Vielleicht kommt das auch noch. ^^ Hast du bei Maia vorbeigesehen?

- _Amelie_: Ein Maia-Fan. Sehr sympathisch. *smile*

- _Soror Lucis_: Solang du die Story magst, bin ich zufrieden. *knuddel*

- _Vanillia_: Übergangskapitel? *Schultern zuck* Keine Ahnung. Was du dir alles für Gedanken machst! Nya, schön, dass sich jemand meinen Kopf zerbricht, ich bin zu faul. ^^ Ach, übrigens, was heißt „dms"?

- _moonshine88_: Da erzählt mir Maia erst, dass ich wohl auf dein Rewu verzichten muss und dann hast du diesen blöden Unfall. Wünsch dir gute Besserung! *Wunder-Tee koch*

- _Paige007_: Das ist ja süß. Man hat mir noch nie nen Stoffteddy geschenkt, um mich zu bestechen. Und dabei bin ich so verrückt nach Stofftierchen. *seufz* Danke. *smile*

- _Buffy1990_ fürs Co-Betan, *smile*

Und der _Rest_… lasst mich nicht hängen! *smile*

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 6/10

Pitelchen werden wieder länger... :) 

Hey und denkt an meine Bitte vom letzten Mal. *smile* Ich halte mich auch an mein Versprechen. *nick*

Viel Vergnügen... ^^

LeakyC

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

_6. Kapitel: Bekanntschaft_

_  
       _  
Nach dem Frühstück verließ Harry mit seinen beiden besten Freunden das Schloss und suchte sich ein Plätzchen am See, um die Frühlingssonne zu genießen.  
Harry hatte Feder, Tinte und Pergament dabei, genauso wie seine Schulbücher. Doch bevor er sich ans Lernen machte, wollte er noch den Brief beantworten.  
   

  
_Guten Morgen D.M.,  
  
zugegeben, es ist mittlerweile fast Mittag, bis Sie der Brief erreicht auf alle Fälle. Ich weiß nämlich nicht genau, wann Lucifer zurückkommt, ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich irgendwo ein bisschen ausruhen. Dieses wunderschöne Tier ist im Übrigen auch noch sehr intelligent; wo haben sie ihn her?  
Nun sollte ich aber aufhören, mich um den Grund dieses Schreibens zu drücken. Es ist mir immer noch unangenehm, dass Sie nun wissen, dass ich Ihre Briefe gelesen habe. Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich mehr als erleichtert bin, dass Sie mir die Sache nicht nachtragen. Danke dafür.  
Ich vermute mal, das wird mein letzter Brief an Sie sein, immerhin hat sich diese Angelegenheit nun eigentlich erledigt. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich Ihre Privatangelegenheiten niemanden weiter mitteilen werde, das ist einfach selbstverständlich.  
Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute,  
  
H.P.  
   _

  
"Schreibst du schon wieder der Person, der dieser Unglücksrabe gehört?", fragte Ron, als Harry die Feder gerade abgesetzt hatte.  
"Unglücksrabe?", wiederholte Hermine verwundert. Sie saß mit gleich drei Büchern auf dem Schoß im Schatten einer Linde und sah nun neugierig zu den beiden Jungen hinüber.  
"Ron, bitte.", meinte Harry. "Lucifer ist weiß Gott kein Unglücksrabe."  
"Dem Namen nach zu urteilen ist er allerdings bösartig.", entgegnete Ron. "Wem gehört er denn nun?"  
"Wenn ich das so genau wüsste.", murmelte Harry und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte er Ron nichts von den Briefen verraten, schließlich hatte er versprochen, nichts weiterzuerzählen.  
"Häh?" Ron sah ihn fragend an.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wem der Vogel gehört. Er hat sich zweimal verflogen, ich habe die Briefe zurückgeschickt und nun hat mir der Besitzer geschrieben und sich bedankt.", erklärte Harry und ließ dabei unerwähnt, dass er die Briefe geöffnet und kurze Notizen dazugelegt hatte.  
"Aber warum antwortest du so viel auf ein simples Danke, wenn ihr euch nicht mal kennt?", wollte Ron wissen und deutete auf das Pergament, welches Harry gefaltet hatte und nun gerade in einen Umschlag stecken wollte.  
"Ron.", ermahnte Hermine ihn und als sein bester Freund sich zu ihr umdrehte, lächelte Harry ihr dankbar zu.  
Ron gab daraufhin Ruhe, doch Harry wusste, dass er mit seiner Heimlichtuerei nicht weit kommen würde. Seufzend steckte er den Brief in eines seiner Bücher und machte sich dann daran, die Zutaten für einen Versteinerungstrank herauszusuchen, welche er für seinen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke brauchte.  
  
Noch am selben Abend, als Harry gerade nach dem Quidditchtraining aus der Dusche kam, klopfte es am Fenster.  
Lächelnd ließ er die schwarze Eule herein und suchte in seiner Truhe nach einem Eulenkeks, den er Lucifer gab. "Schließlich bist du momentan sehr gefordert, nicht?", lächelte er und strich dem Tier über den Kopf.  
Weit konnte der Fremde allerdings nicht weg wohnen, immerhin kam die Eule bis zu zweimal am Tag und sah dabei nicht mal erschöpft aus.  
Schnell zog er sich frische Klamotten über und öffnete dann den Brief. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass ihm die verschnörkelte Schrift schon vertraut vorkam und ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte.  
   

  
_Guten Abend H.P.,  
  
hatten Sie einen angenehmen Samstag? Ich habe meinen doch sehr genossen. Und irgendwie habe ich mich gefreut, mich heute noch einmal hinsetzen zu können und Ihnen zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie dazu stehen, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn unsere Briefbekanntschaft noch ein bisschen anhält. Ich würde Sie - und entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so direkt bin - gerne näher kennen lernen, auf rein schriftlicher Basis versteht sich. Mir ist selten ein so aufrichtiger Mensch begegnet, wie Sie es sind und ich würde diese Bekanntschaft nur ungern verlieren.  
Bitte überlegen Sie es sich,  
  
Ihr D.M._  
    

  
Als Harry den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte, war er verwirrt. D.M. bat ihn um weiteren Kontakt? Warum? War ihm langweilig? Fand er diese Sache aufregend? Mit gerunzelter Stirn legte Harry den Brief beiseite und sah Lucifer an, als ob der ihm eine Antwort geben könnte. Die Eule schuhute aber nur leise und knabberte weiter ihren Keks.  
Aber eigentlich, überlegte Harry, war ja nichts dabei. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er ihn nur über den Postweg kennen lernen wollte, da war nicht viel dabei, das war nicht wirklich gefährlich. Und obendrein, D.M. klang viel zu reserviert, um einen gefährlichen Eindruck zu machen.  
So setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb:  
   

  
_Guten Abend D.M.,  
  
mal wieder haben Sie mich überrascht. Aber mir stellt sich eigentlich nichts in den Weg, was eine Brieffreundschaft mit Ihnen verbietet. Ich bin gespannt, ob ich auch noch mehr über Sie erfahren werde. Denn um nun gleich mal etwas privater zu werden, Ihre Briefe haben mich sehr berührt. Ich hoffe, Ihr Leben wird bald wieder in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen.  
Gute Nacht,  
  
H.P._  
     

  
Nachdem er den Brief abgeschickt hatte, lief er hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo Hermine noch immer hinter ihren Büchern hockte.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Ron?", wollte er wissen. Seit dem Training hatte er seinen besten Freund nicht mehr gesehen.  
"Weiß nicht.", entgegnete Hermine. "Vielleicht schmollt er ja noch, weil du ihm nicht verraten hast, von wem die Briefe sind."  
"Aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", sagte Harry eine Spur zu heftig.  
Hermine verzog den Mund.  
"Entschuldige.", murmelte Harry sofort. "Ich red nachher mal mit ihm."  
Das Mädchen nickte.   
"Kommst du mit zum Essen?", fragte Harry nun.  
Sofort sprang seine beste Freundin auf. "Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie."  
Harry musterte sie einen Moment stirnrunzelnd. "Ich bin erst anderthalb Minuten hier unten, ich bitte dich."  
Hermine grinste. "Mir knurrt schon seit Stunden der Magen."  
Harry tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Kopf. "Miss Granger, Sie werden immer mehr wie Ronald Weasley, ist Ihnen das bewusst?"  
"Gott bewahre!", lachte Hermine und zerrte Harry dann hinter sich her zum Portraitloch, durch das sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten.  
   

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~


	7. Annährung

Halli hallo. *wusel*

Na, ihr Schnuffelbacken, wie geht's euch? Gut? Na hoffentlich. Aber solange ihr nichts auf den Augen habt,... ^^ Nya, wie dem auch sei, es geht weiter. *nick* Allerdings muss ich mich vorher noch ein bisschen bei euch ausweinen. Ich meine, helfen kann mir eh keiner, aber was soll's?! ^^ Es ist nämlich so, dass an meinem PC **die Tastatur den Geist aufgibt** und ich echt Probleme kriege. Ich kann nämlich irgendwie nur noch am PC schreiben. *nick* Nya, dann muss ich nun mal ganz schnell irgendwo und irgendwie ne passende Tastatur für meine alte Klapperschese auftreiben, damit ich nicht noch ne **Blockade kriege**. *schrei* Und solange lass ich euch in Ruh. ^^

**16 Rewus zum letzten Chappi**, ihr seid einfach toll! *strahl*

Wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß! **Vergesst meine Rewus nicht**.

Die vielen** Danke** an:

- _Elli172_: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! *Lolli überreich* Du warst die Erste. *applaus* (Wenn ich nicht so viel und schnell posten würde, wärt ihr auch am Weinen. Wie denn nun?!)

- _Robin-no-ouji_: Da ist was Wahres dran. Ich merke auch immer wieder, dass man, wenn man einer Person nicht direkt gegenübersitzt oder –steht, viel offenerer sprechen kann. Und ob die beiden hier was enthüllen? Schaun wa ma.

- _Megchen_: Du bist PotC-geschädigt, weil du bei HP-Stories auch schon an Barbossa denken musst. Dabei ist der soo weit weg. Aber vielleicht schreiben wir ja mal ein Crossover?! ^^

- _Maia May_: Ich weiß ja auch nicht, muss die Altersangabe diesmal vollkommen vergessen haben. Nur aus einer Aussage von Ron in diesem Chap wird klar, wie alt sie sind... *muffel* Nya, muss ich es wohl noch mal ankündigen... *gegen Kopf hau*

- _mrsgaladriel_: Ich hoffe, du hast „Dancing in the moonlight" gelesen, ich find sie cool! Nya, aber bleib bloß hier, ich brauch jedes Kommi! *wild nick*

- _Babsel_: Oh, ich liebe "e-Mail für dich". *strahl*

- _Blue_: Tja, Ron platzt wirklich noch mal irgendwann... Ob nun vom Essen oder aus Neugierde, sei dahingestellt. ^^

- _Leah_: Hab gemerkt, dass du nicht da warst. *schnüff* Aber jetzt biste ja zurück. *smile*

- _Lyonessheart_: Wir fragen uns, wer den größeren Schreikrampf bekommt, wenn sie erfahren, wer der andere ist... ^^

- _moonshine88_: Sorry, Kleines, die Story ist nach dem 10. Chap zu Ende. Aber hey, es kommt sicher noch mehr. Ich kann's ja nicht lassen. ^__^ was macht der Fuß?

- _sabysemilla_: Wenn ja Harry nur ein bisl kombinieren würde... Mal ganz zu schweigen von dem blonden Schnuckel auf der anderen Seite. ^^

- _Vanillia_: Ich hasse diese geschwollene Sprache und ihr fahrt alle drauf ab... *die Welt nicht mehr versteh*

- _Snuggles2_: Der Stein rollt und rollt...

- _Amelie_: Meinst du denn nicht, dass die beiden sich irgendwann mal treffen sollten?

- _Soror Lucis_: Hey, was ist denn los? Solange du es immer schaffst, vor dem nächsten Chappi zu rewun, bin ich doch vollkommen zufrieden. *smile* *knuddel*

- _Sabina_: Eine meiner besten Stories… *verwundert guck* *Kopfschüttel* Ich versteh die Welt wirklich nicht mehr...

- _Buffy1990_ fürs Co-Betan

- _Tarivi_, deren Rewu von Ff.net gefressen wurde. Ich weiß ja, dass du mich magst. *knuddelknutsch* ^__^

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 7/10

Pitelchen werden... lang genug? ?__? 

Übrigens sind die Jungs beide 17. 7. Klasse. Okay? (*es irgendwie vergessen haben muss, zu erwähnen* *drop*)

Hey und denkt an meine Maia, ja? *smile*

Hab euch lieb,

LeakyC

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

_7. Kapitel: Annäherung  
  
       _  
Den nächsten Brief erhielt Harry erst am kommenden Montag. Es störte ihn nicht groß, obwohl es ihn zuerst ein wenig beunruhigte. Doch dann trainierte er mit seiner Mannschaft vom Frühstück bis zum Mittagessen und war abgelenkt. Nach dem Mittagessen ging es dann weiter mit Lernen und am Abend fiel er so erledigt ins Bett, dass er nicht mal mehr Zeit und Lust hatte,  mit Ron und Duncan, seinem anderen Treiber, die Trainingsergebnisse des Tages auszuwerten.  
Ron schmollte in der Tat noch ein bisschen, doch beim Quidditch war auch er in seinem Element und verhielt sich  wie immer. Harry war ganz froh, dass er noch keine Fragen stellte, die Zeit würde früher oder später kommen und er wollte selbst erst einmal sehen, was die neue Bekanntschaft mit sich brachte.  
  
Lucifer kam gerade, als Harry und Hermine nach dem Mittagessen auf dem Weg nach draußen waren.  
Harry war es ein Rätsel, wie das Tier ihn immer und überall fand. Er nahm ihm den Brief ab und schickte ihn dann wieder fort. Er würde erst am Abend zum Beantworten kommen, vorher warteten noch ein paar Stunden Sonne, frische Luft, aber leider auch ein Aufsatz in Zauberkunst und eine Ausarbeitung in Wahrsagen auf ihn.  
Als sie sich wieder unter der Linde am See niederließen, faltete Harry das Pergament auf und las:  
  


      
_Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderschönen Guten Tag._

_  
An dieser Stelle muss ich mich auch gleich erst einmal entschuldigen, Ihnen gestern nicht gleich geantwortet zu haben, aber ich konnte keine Zeit finden. Man könnte meinen, dass jemand, der solche Briefe schreibt, wie ich es getan habe, den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun hat, als nachzudenken und schmalzige Briefe zu formulieren, dem ist aber zum Glück nicht so.  
Entschuldigen Sie auch, dass ich frage, aber würden Sie mir womöglich Ihren Namen verraten? Ich weiß immer gern, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Ich finde einfach, dass es ein wenig unpersönlich ist, wenn wir uns immer nur mit den Initialen anschreiben. Des weiteren wüsste ich gern, wie alt Sie sind, denn ich würde gerne zum Du übergehen. Es macht die ganze Sache unbefangener, finden Sie nicht auch?  
Ich hoffe, Sie melden sich bald wieder.  
  
D.M._  
     
  


Schmunzelnd faltete Harry den Brief zusammen. Dieser Mensch war schon etwas Besonderes.  
In diesem Moment kam Ron angerannt. "Hey, habt ihr schon gehört, McGonagall meinte, wir dürfen ab sofort jederzeit nach Hogsmeade runter!? Ist das nicht cool? Hah, ich seh schon die neidischen Blicke der Sechstklässler, so wie wir letztes Jahr diesem Moment entgegengefiebert haben."   
Er ließ sich neben Harry ins Gras fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Hach, das Leben ist herrlich!"  
Schnell steckte Harry den Brief weg, damit Ron ihn nicht sah. "Das sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten.", meinte er dann. "Jederzeit in die _Drei Besen_ gehen zu können, um ein Butterbier zu schlürfen."  
"Ihr solltet aber daran denken", erinnerte Hermine, "dass ihr durchs Butterbierschlürfen eure Abschlussprüfungen nicht besteht."  
"Ja, ja,..", stöhnten Harry und Ron im Chor und mussten daraufhin lachen, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, sich mit wissendem Blick hinter ihren Büchern zu vergraben.  
Harry war froh, dass sie nun ein anderes Thema als die Briefe hatten und machte sich mit Ron zusammen an die Arbeit. Der rothaarige Junge hatte eine ausgezeichnete Phantasie, wenn es um Wahrsagen ging, sie würden eine Menge zu lachen haben.  
  
Als Harry am Abend wieder in seinem Schlafsaal und Ron unter der Dusche war, erinnerte ihn Lucifers Besuch daran, den Brief zu beantworten. Er hatte ihn im Trubel des Tages ganz vergessen, nachdem er nach den ganzen Aufgaben und der Lernerei auch noch mit Ron an der Quidditchstrategie gearbeitet hatte. Wenn sie alles so einstudierten und konnten, wie sie es aufgeschrieben und -gemalt hatten, konnte beim kommenden Spiel überhaupt nichts schief gehen.  
"Hey Luc.", grüßte Harry den Vogel, als er ihn hinein ließ.  
"Hast du eine neue Eule, Harry?", fragte Seamus, der soeben den Raum betrat.  
Überrascht drehte Harry sich um. "Hey Seamus. Nein, ich hab noch meine Hedwig. Hab nur gerade Post bekommen."  
"So spät noch? Muss ja wichtig sein.", meinte Seamus und ging zur Badezimmertür.  
"Da ist Ron drin, kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln.", grinste Harry.  
Seufzend krabbelte Seamus auf sein Bett und schnappte sich seinen Lieblingscomic. "Was macht das nächste Quidditchspiel?", fragte er blätternd.  
"Gut.", antwortete Harry knapp und suchte den Brief zwischen seinen Büchern hervor.  
"Wow, sehr informativ.", brummte Seamus.  
"Tja, ich verrate nichts.", entgegnete Harry lächelnd.  
"Jaah, sicher, ich könnte ja zum Feind überlaufen.", sagte Seamus beleidigt.  
"Genau.", pflichtete Harry grinsend bei und hockte sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch.  
Er überflog den Brief noch einmal und schrieb dann:  
  


      
_Guten Abend D.,  
  
ich musste schmunzeln, als ich deinen Brief las. Irgendwie bin ich doch überrascht, wie schnell sich unsere Beziehung entwickelt, aber ich finde es schön. Deswegen habe ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn du mich duzt und nehme es mir gleich mal heraus, auch dich zu duzen, in der Hoffnung, dass auch du dich noch unter den 'unter Zwanzigjährigen' befindest.  
Eine Sache möchte ich allerdings nicht. Dir meinen Namen nennen. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es alles verkomplizieren würde und das möchte ich nicht. Vielleicht fällt dir ja ein schöner Name für mich ein, ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Genauso würde ich es auch mit dir machen, wenn du nun nicht bereit bist, mir deinen Namen zu nennen.  
Nun wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht.  
  
H.  
    _  
  


Schnell ließ er das Pergament trocknen, steckte es in einen Umschlag und band ihn Lucifer ans Bein. Dann trug er die Eule ans Fenster. Als er dieses aber öffnete, merkte er, dass es regnete.  
"Ach nee, du armer Kerl.", seufzte er. "Na, wart mal kurz."  
Er setzte die Eule zurück auf den Schreibtisch und nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. "Impervius!", murmelte er und die Eule samt Brief bekamen für einen Moment einen hellen Glanz. "So, nun wirst du nicht nass.", sagte er zu der Eule, trug sie erneut zum Fenster und schon war Lucifer verschwunden.  
Gerade als Harry das Fenster geschlossen hatte und zu seinem Bett ging, kam Ron aus dem Badezimmer. Harry war erleichtert, dass er es noch geschafft hatte, den Brief vorher abzuschicken.  
"Wird ja auch Zeit.", murrte Seamus und verschwand im Bad.  
"Was hat der denn?", fragte Ron, als die Tür hinter Seamus zufiel und im gleichen Moment die vom Schlafsaal aufging und Dean mit Neville hereinkam.  
"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Harry schmunzelnd. Er wartete, bis Seamus fertig war, zog sich schon mal um und schlüpfte nach einer kurzen Toilette in sein Bett.  
"Guten Nacht!", rief es nun aus drei verschiedenen Betten, woraufhin Seamus ein "Habt ihr se noch alle?" dagegen donnerte und dann kehrte nach kurzem Kichern endlich Ruhe ein.  
Harry fand es immer wieder lustig, mit seinen Freunden in einem Schlafsaal, aber er war froh, als die Stille den ganzen Raum erfüllte und er in Gedanken an D.M. und den nächsten Brief versinken konnte.  
   

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Ich liebe Seamus. ^___^

*wegwusel*


	8. Freundschaft

Nur Meg zur Freude: *wusel*  ^___^

Momentan... Es ist schlimm. Ich hab **ne Art Schreibblockade**. *panik* ^^ Was euch in der nächsten Zeit erst mal nicht auffallen wird, weil ich ja genug gebunkert habe, für einen solchen Fall. Ich verdanke allerdings alles nur dieser dämlichen Tastatur zu verdanken habe. *grummel*

Nya, macht euch mal keine Gedanken, es wird schon nicht zu schlimm. Muss mich wie gesagt nur um eine Tastatur kümmern. Aber hey, wo krieg ich die für einen 4-86er PC her? Die Steinzeit ist vorbei... *drop*

Nun muss ich ja sagen... **FF.net** hat mich in letzter Zeit auch geärgert. Also seit den letzten Chaps. Es darf euch also nicht überraschen, wenn ihr mir rewut habt und ich euch nun nicht antworte oder wenn ihr mir **zweimal rewun** musstet. Ich hab versucht, alle Rewus zusammen zu kriegen, da die nämlich bei FF.net nur gezählt, aber nicht aufgelistet wurden. *applaus* Nya, ich hoffe, es klappt auch so...

Gezählt hab ich** 23 Rewus**, mit den Doppelten. Das ist total... Wow! *sprachlos sei* 

Wünsch euch ganz viel Spaß! Und natürlich: **Vergesst meine Rewus nicht**.

Die vielen** Danke** an:

- _Elli172_: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! *Lolli überreich* Du warst wieder mal die Erste. *zwinker* Hoffe, du freust dich. ^^

- _Robin-no-ouji_: Vielleicht bist du wirklich meine Doppelgängerin. Langsam wird's unheimlich...

- _Blue_: Bin mal gespannt, ob dir der erste Name gefällt. :)

- _Lissy Potter_: Ob ich dich bekehren kann..? Nya, ich würd's tun, wenn ich könnte. H/D ist ein schönes Pairing. *nick*

- _Amelie_: Och, ich hab schon interessante Theorien über den Fortgang meiner Story hier gehört. Fragt sich nur, ob ich euch dann nicht zu langweilig überrasche.

- _Megchen_: Danke erst mal für zwei Rewus. *smile* Ach, ich kann mit deiner PotC-Sucht leben. Um ne Tastatur werde ich mich bemühen müssen, aber es geht nicht anders. *sonst sterben muss* Ach ja, und du hast das oben hoffentlich gesehen? ^__^

- _Alagar_: das war ja schon mal ne geile Vorstellung! *lach* „Gib mir einen Tiernamen. – Schmetterling. – Einen bösen Tiernamen. – Böser Schmetterling." *kugel* Nya, aber *so* falsch liegste da gar nicht. ^^

- _Babsel_: Im nächsten Chap wird's spannend. ^^

- _Vanillia_: Hach ja, Seamus/Dean... *sabber* Ich lieb einfach deine Story „Liebe - ...". *nick* (Und danke, dass du auch hartnäckig zweimal rewut hast.)

- _moonshine88_: Wird nun wohl ein paar Days dauern, bis ich deine Rewu bekommen, hm? Nya, ich freu mich auf nen Bericht aus Berlin. *strahl*

- _Tarivi_: Also erst mal... Wasserfeste Eule? *fragend guck* Und zweitens: Hey, du liebst Seamus ja wohl auch, oder? *knuffel* Ach ja, und drittens: Das will auch gleich mal unterstreichen, ich bin kein Blumenkind. *böse guck* *Caro nen alten Keks an den Kopf werf*

- _Snuggles2_: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wenn du dich einmal eingelesen hast, du die Story richtig auseinander nimmst, hm? Cool. *smile*

- _mrsgaladriel_: Es wäre wirklich schwierig für Harry, wenn er seinen Namen verraten würde, auch wenn am anderen Ende nicht Draco säße...

- _Amunet_: Ich hab ne tolle Story, ich hab ne tolle Story! *dance* ^^

- _sabysemilla_: Bitte drück mir die Daumen, dass das mit der Schreibblockade aufhört. Ich bin schon total unausgelastet. *heul*

- _Leah_: Danke für den Einblick in dein Privatleben. ^^ Nee, im Ernst, ich kenn das mit den Mäusen auch. Haben wireless und die eine hab ich erst mal runtergeschmissen und was weiß ich nicht alles. Tja,... Ich bemühe mich echt, euch bald Neues zu liefern. Und hey, um die Story muss man sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. *kopfschüttel*

- _Queran_: Ach ja, verdammte Technik. *sigh*

- _Kokosnuss_: Gott, was bin ich immer stolz, wenn ich dich noch beeindrucken kann. *knuffel*

- _Soror Lucis_: Freu mich schon soo auf mein Päckchen. *strahl*

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... *widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören*

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 8/10

Sag nun nichts mehr zur Länge der Pitelchen. *g* 

Ihr seid meine Besten, alle zusammen,

LeakyC

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

8. Kapitel: Freundschaft   
  


       
Gleich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück saß Harry über seinen Büchern im Gemeinschaftsraum, als es am Fenster klopfte. Erleichtert sprang Harry auf.  
"Morgen Luc.", begrüßte er die Eule. "Du kommst gerade richtig."  
Der Vogel schuhute leise und knabberte an Harrys Hand, während er ihm den Brief vom Bein band.   
"Dein Besitzer hat ein gutes Händchen für den richtigen Zeitpunkt.", meinte Harry dann lächelnd. "So, und nun flieg, komm heute Abend wieder zurück, ja?"  
Schon war Lucifer verschwunden.  
Zufrieden ließ sich Harry in seinen Sessel fallen und öffnete den Umschlag. Er war gespannt, was D.M. ihm diesmal schrieb.  
  


      
_Guten Morgen H.,  
     
es ist nicht ganz so einfach, dir einen Namen zu geben, ich weiß ja noch so gar nichts über dich. Vielleicht verrätst du mir, welche Haarfarbe du hast und welche Augenfarbe, vielleicht komme ich dann auf etwas Passendes.  
Du kannst natürlich auch etwas über mich herausfinden, und dir dann einen Namen ausdenken, ich bin sehr gespannt, wie viel Phantasie du hast.  
Übrigens hattest du Recht, ich bin auch noch keine zwanzig, was mir mein Leben wohl nicht einfacher macht. Aber das ist hier nicht das Thema.  
Wünsche dir einen schönen Tag, ich werde heute viel arbeiten müssen.  
     
D._  
    

  
Harry schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Irgendwie hätte er diesen D.M. schon gern kennen gelernt. Er war wirklich interessant. Doch sie hatten sich geeinigt, es auf rein schriftlicher Basis laufen zu lassen und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.  
Trotzdem wollte er es nun wagen und ihn ein wenig näher befragen. Er hatte ihm angeboten, etwas über ihn herauszufinden, um einen Namen auszuwählen, also war das eine gute Möglichkeit.  
Schnell nahm er seine Feder und ein neues Pergament und schrieb:  
  


     
_Hallo D.,  
     
dein Brief kam genau im richtigen Augenblick, ich muss auch viel arbeiten und kann eine Abwechslung gut vertragen.  
Um dir zu helfen, ich habe schwarze Haare und grüne Augen. Aber was willst du daraus basteln? Ich bin sehr gespannt. Um einen Namen für dich zu finden, wüsste ich gern...  
   _

  
Ja, was wüsste er gern? Harry überlegte einen Moment. Was sagte viel über einen Menschen aus? Die Lieblingsfarbe? Das Lieblingsessen? Das sicher, aber danach konnte man doch keinen Menschen taufen. Da fiel ihm etwas ein:  
    

  
_..dein Lieblingstier. Das wird mir vielleicht helfen.  
Nun habe ich Lucifer weggeschickt, er wird mich erst heute Abend wieder besuchen, denke ich. Schade, dann werde ich erst morgen wieder Post von dir erhalten...  
Bis dahin,  
     
H._  
  


     
Er faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in sein Verwandlungsbuch. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Lucifer kam früher.  
  
Abends erhielt Harry wirklich noch einmal Post. Es war ihm direkt unheimlich vorgekommen, als Lucifer ihn nur eine Stunde nachdem er ihm den ersten Brief gebracht hatte, wieder aufgetaucht war.   
Glücklich nahm er nun den zweiten Brief an diesem Tag entgegen und schickte die Eule dann fort. Zum Schreiben kam er an diesem Abend nicht mehr, er hatte es wegen des Quidditchtrainings nicht geschafft, das letzte Kapitel des Buches in Verwandlung zu lesen und musste das nun noch tun.  
Er setzte sich zu Hermine an ihren Lieblingsplatz am Kamin und öffnete vorsichtig den versiegelten Umschlag.  
    

  
_Guten Abend Raven.  
     
Wie gefällt dir der Name? Ich fand ihn ganz passend, obwohl ich noch nicht viel über dich weiß. Bei deinen schwarzen Haaren bin ich sofort darauf gekommen und als du mich nach meinem Lieblingstier fragtest, dachte ich, das wäre wirklich ein gute Idee. Wenn du anderer Meinung bist, geb ich mir mehr Mühe.  
Mein Lieblingstier ist übrigens der Drache. Ich finde ihn faszinierend von der Größe und seiner Gewalt, die er auf alles um ihn herum auswirkt. Wäre ich ein Animagus, würde ich diese Gestalt wählen, auch wenn es nicht sehr nützlich wäre.  
Ich freue mich mittlerweile schon sehr über deine Briefe, es ist erstaunlich, wie schnell ich mich daran gewöhnt habe.  
Bis morgen,  
     
D.  
  
_

  
Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln steckte Harry den Brief weg. 'Raven' gefiel ihm in der Tat, auch wenn es das Wappentier seiner Mitschüler war. Und schon während er den Brief gelesen hatte, hatte er beschlossen, D.M. 'little Dragon' zu nennen. Würde er ihn irgendwann besser kennen und herausfinden, dass er stärker war, als er im Moment vorgab, würde er das 'little' streichen.  
Am liebsten hätte Harry ihm sofort geantwortet, aber die Pflicht rief. Und so schlug er seufzend sein Buch auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
_Fassen wir also zusammen: In diesem Jahr haben Sie gelernt, wie man Menschen aus einer Versteinerung befreit, wie man Bannkreise legt,..._  
  
In Gedanken driftete Harry langsam ab. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen und er las stattdessen den Brief noch einmal.  
Er lächelte vor sich hin. Was wäre er ohne diese Briefe? Er bekam sonst so selten Post und nun schon zweimal am Tag. Wie schnell sich alles geändert hatte und wie sehr ihm diese Nachrichten nun den Tag versüßten.  
Er machte sich in Gedanken einen Knoten ins Taschentuch, damit er Lucifer am nächsten Tag mit nicht zu wenigen Eulenkeksen dafür danken würde, dass er ihm diese neue Freundschaft gebracht hatte. Ja, eigentlich hatten sie alles nur diesem Vogel zu verdanken...

 ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

Tja, bisher riecht alles nach Happy End, hm? ^^

Diesmal lieb ich – lieb ich – verrat ich nicht. *harhar*

Und dann natürlich: *wegwusel* *ins Bettchen geh*


	9. Schwierigkeiten

Wow, es funktioniert wieder. applaus für die Rewu List von FF.net laola Und trotzdem... staun **22 Rewus?** Seid ihr denn irre? hysterisch lach halb ohnmächtig taumel Aber nein. Ich hab es so gewollt. Und ich fordere euch wieder auf: **Rewut mir. Ich bin süchtig!** Sucht! Sucht! Suuucht!

Die **vorletzten Danke** erst einmal an:

- _Tarivi_: Mal wieder die Erste... Lolli reich Wenn ich dich nicht hätte! knuddel Und trotz des alten Kekses kommst du mich besuchen? strahl Dich muss man einfach lieben. 

- _Amunet_: Hab mich grad gefragt, was ich mit deiner Sucht machen soll... Ich meine, in diesem Chap - Nya, sieh selbst...

- _ju - san_: Noch zwei Wörter auf meiner Liste der beschreibenden Adjektive. 

- _Snuggles2_: Draco ist auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen... Allerdings – es bedarf doch den folgenden Zufall...

- _Alagar_: Hm... Findest du es fair, mir vorzuhalten, dass du stirbst, wenn es kein Happy End gibt? Ich geb's ja zu, dass das fies wäre, aber denkst du denn, ich lasse mich erpressen? mahnend guck Aber hey, im Ernst... Mach dir mal nicht meinen Kopf. 

- _Babsel_: Jetzt wird's spannend! 

- _Lyonessheart_: Öhm... lach Nein, sie werden sich nicht gegenüber stehen und in Ohnmacht fallen. Nur so ähnlich. ;o) Aber mal ehrlich, du und auch die anderen, natürlich werdet ihr nach einer Fortsetzung schreien, richtig?

- _Elli172_: Danke für deine Tipps gegen meine Blockade. Das liegt ja alles nur an der Tastatur. Ansonsten bin ich in stressigen Phasen wie jetzt gerade ziemlich, wenn nicht außerordentlich kreativ. sigh

- _sabysemilla_: Nein, versprochen, ich lass mich nicht unterkriegen. 

- _Lia Tonks_: Diesmal schick ich dir das Chap auch gleich. zwinker Und hey, es ist Sinn der Sache, dass ich euch nicht gleich verrate, ob's ein Happy End gibt. =)

- _Alenia_: Du musst dich nicht wundern, dass die Story nur noch zwei Chaps hat. Der Stein kommt nun richtig ins Rollen. :)

- _Megchen_: Ein liebevolles Chap? kicher Nya, noch ein Wort für meine Liste. Danke, danke. g Und hey, ich kenne Stories, die muss ich auch immer wieder lesen, bis ich glücklich bin. 

- _Vanillia_: Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass du dich extra für mich eingeloggt hast, hm? smile Danke, danke. Keks rüberschieb

- _mrsgaladriel_: Ich hab schon soo viel geschrieben. Hast du das alles schon gelesen? Oder bezog sich deine Sucht nur auf diese Story?

- _Kokosnuss_: Nya, meine Tastatur ist schon... überleg sicher 10 Jahre alt... Oder? Ich überlege... Nya, vielleicht auch erst 8, aber... Da kann man ja Mitleid haben, hm? sigh 

- _Kanakuchikan_: Ich und aufhören zu schreiben? lach Da müsste ja schon was passieren. Ein Weltuntergang oder vllt sterben meine Hände ab... Aber das halt ich für unwahrscheinlich. Also, keine Sorge! 

- _phoenix-vulpecula_: Hey, ich hab schon mal eine deiner Stories gelesen... Oder das, was bisher da ist. denk „Die Vergangenheit verbietet die Zukunft"? Ja, das müsste richtig sein. Geht das auch noch weiter? Muss mich aber auch entschuldigen, ich bin im Rewun auch nicht so der Meister. drop

- _Robin-no-ouji_: Natürlich hast du Recht, wie immer. Und wie ich schon bei Alagar sagte, zerbrecht euch nicht meinen Kopf. smile

- _Leah_: Nya, die Story ist beim nächsten Mal zu Ende, da kannste toben und schreien und ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Ob es dann eien Fortsetzung gibt, steht in den Sternen, ich halte da a) nicht so viel von und bin b) auch nicht sonderlich gut darin. entschuldigend lächel

- _moonshine88_: Sage mal, moony, ihr wart doch nur in Berlin, oder? Sprechen die da kein Deutsch mehr? 

- _Maia May_: Tja, wie immer enttäusche ich dadurch, dass die Stories so kurz sind. Aber ich hab's ja vor, was längeres. Wenn ich nur endlich eine Tastatur hätte... heul

- _Queran_: Hat mich bei fast jeder Rewu gewundert, dass die Namen so gut ankommen. Vor allem „little Dragon" fand ich kitschig. Aber gut, wenn ihr es so haben wollt... 

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 9/10

Hey, ich muss schon sagen... WOW! kugel

LeakyC

_9. Kapitel: Schwierigkeiten   
  
_

  
Die Zeit bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen verging sehr rasch. Genauso schnell entwickelte sich auch Harrys Beziehung zu _D_.. Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie einander nicht schrieben und ihre Bindung wurde von Mal zu Mal enger.  
Der Freundschaft mit Ron tat die neue Bekanntschaft allerdings nicht gut. Harry erzählte ihm nicht gern von dem mysteriösen Dragon, der Harry inzwischen sehr viel bedeutete, weil er Angst hatte, Ron könnte es falsch verstehen.  
Den Höhepunkt der schlechten Stimmung erreichten sie knapp vier Wochen vor den Prüfungen, als Harry ein Brief abhanden kam. Daraufhin beschuldigte er Ron unbewusst, ihn genommen zu haben, und ein schlimmer Streit brach vom Zaun. Fast eine Woche schwiegen sie sich an, bis es Hermine nicht mehr aushielt und Harry aufforderte, sich bei Ron zu entschuldigen. Es fiel Harry nicht leicht, aber er sah es ein, dass er im Unrecht gewesen war und machte sich gleich auf den Weg, um Ron zu suchen.  
Als er ihn fand, sprachen sie lange miteinander, Harry erzählte ihm auch von Dragon und seiner Angst, Ron hätte es falsch verstehen können. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ron eifersüchtig gewesen war und er der Sache auch nach dem Gespräch nicht richtig trauen würde. Doch er sah wohl ein, dass es Harry viel bedeutete und ließ ihn somit in Ruhe.  
Nach dem Gespräch war Harry sehr erleichtert. Am Abend setzte er sich hin und schrieb Dragon alles. Wenn er ihm schrieb, war es, als spräche er mit jemandem, der ihn immer verstand, immer unterstützte, egal was vorgefallen war. Er war mehr als ein Freund, er war alles, Seelenverwandtschaft und Bruder, Vater und Lehrer. Sie waren immer füreinander da, gaben sich Kraft und Halt, auch wenn sie einander nie gesehen hatten, und sie brachten sich bei, toleranter zu sein, über den Horizont hinwegzusehen und an sich zu glauben.  
Für Harry war sein _little Dragon_ schon lange erwachsen und über sich hinaus gewachsen. Er wusste, dass er unheimlich schwach sein konnte. Es hatte gedauert, bis er Harry das gezeigt hatte, doch schon bald kannte Harry ihn so gut, dass er es von allein merkte, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Und genauso wie er schwach war, war er auch stark. Nie in seinem Leben war Harry einem Menschen begegnet, der schon durch seine Briefe so viel Stolz und Schönheit zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.  
Und es kam, wie es kommen musste: Von Tag zu Tag stieg Harrys Sehnsucht nach der Person, die sein Herz und seinen Verstand schon längst eingenommen hatte...  
     
  
     
Nach den Abschlussprüfungen hatten die Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs noch gute zwei Wochen, bis die Sommerferien begannen und für sie somit der Ernst des Lebens.  
Harry und Ron hatten die Prüfungen mit vielem Lernen gut überstanden, sie waren beide zufrieden mit ihrer Anzahl an UTZ. Hermine hatte natürlich mit Auszeichnung bestanden und das wurde gebührend in den _Drei Besen_ gefeiert.  
Ihre Prüfungsergebnisse bekamen sie an einem Mittwoch und am selben Abend stieg eine kleine Privatparty im Pub in Hogsmeade.  
Es war gegen fünf, als Harry mitten in einem Tanz mit Padma Partil vom Wirt auf die Schulter getippt wurde. Als Harry ihn fragend ansah, deutete der Mann auf den Tresen, wo Lucifer saß. Harry musste schmunzeln, obwohl der Zeitpunkt ungelegen war.  
Er entschuldigte sich bei seiner Tanzpartnerin und ging zum Tresen hinüber. "Hi Luc.", lächelte er und bedankte sich noch beim Wirt, bevor er den Brief vom Bein der Eule band und sie dann nach draußen trug.  
Um diese Uhrzeit war es im Juni draußen noch taghell und er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, die verschnörkelte Schrift zu lesen. Diesmal hatte ihm Dragon aber nur eine kurze Notiz gesendet, was bei Harry Stirnrunzeln hervorrief.  
      
_Triff mich um 18h in Hogsmeade am Teich. Ich muss wissen, ob es wahr ist. Drag_  
       
Mehr war es nicht und wie Harry sofort merkte, war das nicht der Junge, den er sonst kannte. Sofort lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, dabei stand er in der Sonne.  
Sechs Uhr, da hatte er noch eine Stunde... Was sollte er bis dahin tun? Nach Feiern war ihm nicht mehr zumute.   
Trotzdem ging er erst einmal wieder zurück in den Pub und an seinen Tisch. Die Notiz hatte er schnell in eine Hosentasche gesteckt.  
Er setzte sich neben Hermine, die nun, da sich Ron endlich getraut hatte, Hannah Abbott zum Tanzen aufzufordern, alleine am Tisch saß.  
"Na, was Wichtiges?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
Harry nickte leicht. Dass Hermine mitbekommen hatte, wie er kurz verschwunden war, hätte er sich denken können.  
"Was Schlimmes?", hakte das Mädchen vorsichtig nach, als sie sein Gesicht sah.  
Harry verzog den Mund. "Ich weiß es nicht." Er zog den Zettel aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihr.  
Hermine las und blickte dann wieder auf. "Klingt irgendwie ernst."  
Harry seufzte. Irgendwie bekam er nun Angst.  
"Wollen wir mal kurz vor die Tür gehen?", fragte Hermine und nahm seine Hand. "Ich wollte sowieso die ganze Zeit mal mit dir reden."  
Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, folgte ihr aber dennoch hinaus.  
"Komm, wie gehen mal ein Stückchen.", meinte Hermine und lief langsam los. Schon nach ein paar Schritten fragte sie dann: "Ist es sehr taktlos, wenn ich dich direkt frage, wie du dir die Zukunft mit diesem Jungen vorstellst?"  
Hätte Harry etwas zu trinken gehabt, hätte er sich daran verschluckt. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte er stattdessen heißer.  
"Harry, nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ich mache mir nun mal Gedanken. Ich hab dich selten so glücklich und gleichzeitig so bedrückt gesehen wie im letzten halben Jahr. Tatsache ist, die Briefe dieses Jungen haben dich verändert und das nicht unbedingt negativ. Allerdings will ich wissen, ob du dich da nur in etwas hineinsteigerst, oder ob es eine Chance für einen glücklichen Ausgang dieser Sache gibt.", erklärte Hermine ihm sanft.  
Harry sah seine beste Freundin einen Moment lang an, dann antwortete er: "Ich werde es nachher herausfinden."  
"Und von deiner Seite?" Hermine war stehen geblieben und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher...", seufzte Harry.  
"Liebst du ihn?", fragte Hermine da einfach.  
Doch Harry war die Frage nicht peinlich. Es war seine beste Freundin, die vor ihm stand, die ihn nun schon sechs Jahre kannte und immer bei ihm gewesen war. Sie verband so viel, sie hatten zusammen geweint und gelacht und keiner konnte dem anderen etwas vormachen. Warum sollte er es also leugnen? Er war sich sicher, dass sie es schon wusste, es nur noch einmal bestätigt haben wollte. Von ihm.  
Er nickte. "Ja, ich denke schon."  
Hermine legte ihm einen Arm um den Rücken und sie schlenderten ein wenig die Straße abwärts.   
Irgendwann durchbrach sie dann aber wieder die Stille: "Und was glaubst du, wird er sagen?"  
"Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass mir eine unschöne Überraschung bevorsteht.", entgegnete Harry.  
Hermine strich ihm über den Kopf. "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Und wenn was ist, du weißt ja, wo ich bin." Sie lächelte.  
"Danke.", murmelte Harry und umarmte sie.  
Dann machten sie sich gemächlich auf den Rückweg.  
Während Hermine wieder im Pub verschwand, machte sich Harry langsam auf den Weg zum Teich. Nun würde sich wohl einiges entscheiden...  
   

Wie ihr vllt gemerkt habt – die Zeit der Briefe ist vorüber. Noch ein Kapitel! Und ich versprech's euch, es ist länger als alle anderen zuvor. Und bis dahin... Nehmt mir den enormen Cliff (ich geb's ja zu) nicht übel, hm? fg


	10. Sehnsucht & Liebe

Ich hab ja irgendwie das Gefühl, dass man mich ärgern will. Oder sagen wir uns, die Schreiberlinge hier.

Ich mein, gut und schön, dass man wieder am Design was geändert wurde, aber hey, wollen dir mir echt meine **Sternchen** **canceln**? So geht das nicht! schmoll Frag mich grad, was ich als Ersatz nehmen soll...

Nya, ich will euch damit nicht belasten und euch weiter auf die Folter spannen. Erst die Dankes und dann geht's ab ans **letzte Pitelchen**... Viel Vergnügen Und hey, nicht meckern, es ist sehr lang, wie ich finde.

Die **letzten  Dankes** an:

- in erster Linie alle, die zu – Mom... – bisher 156 Rewus beigetragen haben, ihr seid wahnsinnig!

- _TheSnitch_, meinen nun Lieblingsschwarzleser, der (bzw. die) – was für ein Glück – auch noch den Lolli gewonnen hat. überreich Den gibt's aber nur, weil du dich im Endeffekt doch noch mal aufgerafft hast. Und hey, rewun ist nicht so schwer. Je häufiger man es macht, desto besser kennen wir uns dann und dann kommt das von ganz allein. smile

- _Babsel_: Du hast 4 Tage überlebt, oder? Hab schon lange kein Chap mehr so schnell rausgegeben.

- _Amunet_: Meinst du wirklich, dass Draco es nie merkt? =)

- _Kokosnuss_: Du bist mir ja die Richtige... Gerade die mit den fiesesten Cliffs beschwert sich jetzt. Kopf schüttel

- _Megchen_: Okay, jetzt weiß ich, wer in der nächsten Verfilmung die Hermine spielt. Oder sagen wir, in meinen Verfilmungen. Ich hab die Idealbesetzung.

- _Sophia_: Alles hat ein Ende, nur ich nicht. eg

- _mrsgaladriel_: Da muss ich mich wohl entschuldigen und bei Gelegenheit die Subkategorie entfernen, denn zu nem dramatischen Teil kommt es nicht mehr wirklich. smile Also nur keine Panik.

- _Maia May_: Pünktlich zum Geburtstag. knuddel

- _harrydraco_: Das ist wohl die einzige Frage, die hier jemanden interessiert – Happy oder Sad End...

- _Snuggles2_: Ich leide mit dir, aber hey, ich kann dir das Chap ja schicken.

- _sabysemilla_: So was Hysterisches aber auch... lach

- _Blue_: Zwei Rewus? staun Aber hey, so schnell stirbt es sich dann doch nicht. Und wenn doch, hab ich wieder einen Leser gekillt. heul

- _Oriona_: So viel Lob... strahl

- _Vanillia_: Hey, so ein fieser Cliff sei mir auch mal gegönnt. Ich wollt euch einmal jammern sehn.

- _Tarivi_: Hm, Kleines, du musst noch viel lernen. Vor allem, mich nicht so anzumachen. (s. Telegramm, das beiher geführt würd... ) Und übrigens, diesmal warste Stunden zu langsam für den Lolli. Zunge rausstreck Oh, du wirst dich umgucken! eg

- _Lyonessheart_: Beim letzten Chap geb ich es zu, dass es ein Cliff war, bei den anderen weigere ich mich. nick Zunge rausstreck

- _Robin-no-ouji_: Hey, ich hab mir gaanz fest vorgenommen, spätestens am WE das neue Chap zu schreiben. nick Also ich mein „Admoneriate". smile Hatte ne Idee. Welch Drama!

- _Soror Lucis_: Ach Rinka, nur keine Panik. Wenn du mir nicht mehr rewust, weiß ich dich, dass was passiert sein muss. Denn du würdest mich doch nie ärgern wollen. ODER?

- _Leah_: Ich bemüh mich immer, euch so viel wie möglich zu lesen zu geben. Immerhin hab ich ja auch was davon. smile

- _Alagar_: Ich denk mal, ich werde es dir schon ganz recht machen mit dem Pitel.

- _moonshine88_: Ich hab ja schon den ersten tag von Maia berichtet bekommen, aber ich würd mich auch sehr über einen Bericht deinerseits freuen. Natürlich nur, wenn das deine Finger mitmachen.

Ich danke euch gaaanz herzlich für **22 Rewus**. strahl hüpf knuddel

Zur Story:

_Disclaimer_: Story - meins, Idee - meins, Rewus - meins... widerstrebend zugeb, dass Personen nicht mir gehören

Slash, nur Lime (ganz viel später), H/D, Romance – Drama – Humor

Kapitel 10/10

_10. Kapitel: Sehnsucht & Liebe  
  
_

  
Am Teich ließ sich Harry auf eine Bank sinken. Er war plötzlich schrecklich nervös. Was auch immer diese Nachricht bedeutet hatte, für Dragon schien dieses Treffen irgendwie so dringend nötig gewesen zu sein, dass es sich nicht aufschieben ließ.  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Keine zehn Minuten mehr... Ihm wurde ganz übel bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendetwas passiert sein könnte, dass ihm Dragon wegnahm. Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen!  
Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Moment herbeigewünscht? Doch er hatte ihn sich anders vorgestellt. Mit Nervosität, natürlich, aber ohne dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen, das die Angst auslöste.  
Er saß ganz still, starrte auf den Teich, in dem sich die nun immer tiefer sinkende Sonne spiegelte und in Gedanken las er immer wieder all die wundervollen Briefe, die er in den letzten Wochen bekommen hatte und die Nachricht, die noch immer in seiner Hosentasche steckte.  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen.", sagte da plötzlich jemand schräg hinter ihm.  
Harry fuhr zusammen, als hätte man ihn mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser übergossen. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und erblickte Draco Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, was -?", begann er, doch da wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, was hier soeben geschah und ihm wurde speiübel.  
"Na, etwa überrascht?", wollte Draco wissen, der hinter der Bank stand und auf den Teich blickte. "Ich dachte ja eigentlich, du hättest es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst und dir einen Spaß daraus gemacht."  
Harry schwieg und blickte ihn nur an. Seine Gedanken rasten. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, sagte er sich, das musste einfach ein böser Scherz sein.  
"Gib's zu.", sagte Draco und seine Stimme zitterte. "Gib bitte zu, dass es nur ein Spaß für dich war und wir können die ganze Sache vergessen."  
"Nein.", antwortete Harry automatisch. Und in Gedanken bekräftigte er diese Aussage, obwohl er sich so schrecklich wie nie in seinem Leben fühlte. Er konnte seine Liebe auch jetzt nicht leugnen. Es war vielleicht unvorstellbar, aber wenn Draco wirklich sein Dragon war, dann hatte er all diese Briefe geschrieben, all diese Worte nur für ihn täglich auf Pergament gebracht und ihm gesendet.  
"Verdammt.", fluchte Draco leise und ging in die Knie. Seine Arme lagen auf der Rückenlehne der Bank und sein Blick lag noch immer auf dem Teich, der nun in der Abendsonne rötlich schimmerte.  
"Draco, das ist alles -" Weiter kam Harry nicht, weil ihm die Stimme versagte. Zudem ordneten sich seine Gedanken nur recht mühsam.  
"Es ist auf jeden Fall ohne Zukunft.", erklärte der blonde Junge einfach.  
Harry spürte einen Stich, der seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr, und seine Unterlippe zitterte. "Ist es das?", fragte er tonlos.  
Da wandte Draco den Kopf und sah ihn zum ersten Mal an. "Meinst du etwa nicht?"  
Harry drehte sich leicht, um ihn besser zu sehen. "Ich kenne dich.", antwortete er nur und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Draco hielt seinem Blick einen Moment stand, dann drehte er den Kopf wieder weg. "Und ich dich.", sagte er leise.  
"Wie hast du es herausgefunden?", wollte Harry nun wissen und nahm seinen Blick nicht von dem anderen.  
Draco seufzte. "Ich hab heute Morgen gesehen, wie Lucifer dir den Brief gebracht hat. Du hast am See gesessen und ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld."  
Harrys Kopf sank zwischen seine Schultern. Plötzlich schien ihm alles so klar. Die Initialen, das Siegel mir dem M, der Dachen,... Er kam sich unglaublich dumm vor. "Ich hätte es ahnen müssen.", murmelte er.  
"Du bist nicht der einzige Dumme hier.", meinte Draco und zu Harrys Überraschung schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Es machte ich um so vieles schöner, netter.   
Harry widerstand dem Drang, Draco zu berühren, nur schwer. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, warum er den Slytherin plötzlich attraktiv fand, er war ihm in dieser Hinsicht noch nie aufgefallen.   
"Warum kann nicht einmal im Leben etwas einfach sein?", fragte Draco und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Antwort nicht von ihm wollte.  
Trotzdem antwortete er: "Weil die Liebe noch nie einfach war."  
Draco wandte ruckartig den Kopf. "Wer hat was von Liebe gesagt?" Seine Stimme war scharf.  
"Warum musstest du es sonst wissen?", erwiderte Harry, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
"Weil - ich -" Draco brach ab.  
Irgendwie fühlte Harry sich besser. Er leugnete es zumindest nicht, dass es hier um etwas sehr Ernstes ging.  
"Was glaubst du, wie wäre es mit uns weitergegangen, wäre das heute nicht passiert?", fragte Harry nach kurzem Schweigen.  
"Irgendwann hätten wir uns treffen müssen.", entgegnete Draco.  
"Ja? Warum?"  
"Weil es nicht mehr zu ertragen sein würde."  
"Was?"  
"Das Gefühl."  
"Die Sehnsucht?"  
Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er sah, wie Dracos Hände einen Moment lang zitterten.  
"Sie raubt einem den Verstand.", antwortete er.  
"Und den Schlaf.", ergänzte Harry automatisch.  
"Und die Konzentration."  
"Gleichzeitig hat man aber genug Energie, um Berge zu versetzen."  
"Sie reißt mich zu Boden." Draco schloss die Augen.  
"Weckt Lust.", flüsterte Harry.  
Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Draco sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr.", flüsterte er plötzlich.  
Harry rutschte auf der Bank ein wenig näher zu ihm und fasste dann vorsichtig nach seinen Händen. "Schwäche hat dir noch nie gestanden, Dragon.", sagte er leise.  
Da schlug Draco die Augen wieder auf. Sein Blick sagte so viel in diesem Moment, dass es Harry wehtat.  
"Aber bei mir darfst du schwach sein.", wisperte er.  
Langsam erhob sich Draco und ohne seinen Blick loszulassen, ging er um die Bank herum. Vor Harry machte er Halt und sank langsam auf die Knie.  
Harrys Augen wanderten an ihm hinab. Die dunkle Jeans, das beige Hemd und darüber der dunkel Umhang mit dem Hogwartsabzeichen, alles umschmeichelte seine schlanke Gestalt und Harry wurde eifersüchtig, weil sie ihn berühren durften und er nicht.  
Dracos Hände griffen nach seinen, hoben sie aus seinem Schoß. Zögernd legte er dann seinen Kopf in Harrys Schoß.  
Harry musste schlucken, mit solch einer Wendung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch dann löste er eine Hand aus Dracos Umklammerung und begann, dem anderen Jungen über die blonden Haare zu streichen. Zart fielen sie in Strähnen durch seine Finger, sie waren so fein, dass er sie kaum halten konnte.  
Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine linke Hand hielt Harrys rechte ganz fest, während seine rechte neben ihm auf der Bank lag.  
Es war so still, so friedlich, dass Harry ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief. Sie waren sich so nah, wie niemals zuvor, nicht nur körperlich. Nichts in der Welt hätte sie stören können.  
Sie wurden von den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne eingefangen und ein leiser Wind wehte durch die Baumwipfel.  
Irgendwann hob Draco den Kopf und blickte Harry an. "Tust du mir auch weh?"  
Harry konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, die vergangene Liebe und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das könnte ich nicht."  
Da setzte sich Draco auf die Seite und zog Harry langsam von der Bank, so dass er auf Knien vor ihm hockte. Mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger fuhr er seine Gesichtszüge nach, strich sanft über Harrys Augenbrauen und seine Lippen.  
Harry genoss diese Zärtlichkeit, spürte Dracos Wärme bis in den letzten Winkel seines Körpers. Sein Wunsch, ihn für immer so zu spüren, wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde und langsam begann seine Hand, sich auf den Weg über Dracos Arm auf seinen Rücken zu machen.  
Dracos Finger endete schließlich an Harrys Kinn und mit einem zweiten zwang er den Gryffindor mit sanfter Gewalt nach vorn, ihm entgegenzukommen.  
Harry schloss die Augen, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Zuerst spürte er Dracos Mund nur leicht, schüchtern drückte er sich enger an ihn, dann fühlte er Dracos Atem, als er langsam den Mund öffnete.  
Sie versanken in einem langen, intensiven und hungerstillenden Kuss. All das, was die Sehnsucht hervorgerufen hatte, bekam nun eine Antwort.  
Harry wusste von Minute zu Minute mehr, dass Draco alles für ihn war, dass er ihn brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen, und sein Griff in Dracos Nacken verstärkte sich noch.   
Als sie einander wieder losließen, sahen sie sich eine Weile nur an. Harry empfand dies als schön, es passte einfach perfekt in diesen Augenblick. Dann machten sich seine Finger aber doch wieder auf den Weg über Dracos Schulter und er zog ihn sanft an sich.  
"Bist du bereit, dein Leben für mich aufzugeben?", fragte Draco, als seine Lippen Harrys Ohr streiften.  
Bei dieser Zärtlichkeit bekam Harry sofort wieder eine Gänsehaut. "Ja, wenn es sein muss.", flüsterte er. Doch in diesem Augenblick wollte er sich einfach keine Gedanken um die Zukunft machen.  
Dracos Kopf sank auf seine Schulter und seine Hand strich durch sein Haar.  
Sie verweilte lange so, bis ihnen irgendwann kalt wurde und sie sich auf den Heimweg machen mussten. Stillschweigend liefen sie, mit ein bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Unsicherheit lag in der Luft. Doch als sie das Dorf verlassen hatten, näherte sich Harry Draco und nahm seine Hand. Es war ihm egal, wenn man sie sah, er wollte ihn spüren.  
Und Draco schien ähnlich zu fühlen, denn als sie knapp die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatten, hielt er Harry plötzlich an, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft. Sie flüsterten im Mondschein die ersten Liebesbekenntnisse, während Dracos Hände auf Harrys Rücken brennende Spuren hinterließen. Es vergingen Minuten, bis sie weitergingen.  
Am Schloss schlichen sie sich bis zu einem Busch am Portal.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns heute noch hier verabschieden?", meinte Harry leise und sah Draco unsicher an.  
Der nickte aber und zog ihn dann wieder sanft an sich. "Gute Nacht."  
Harry lächelte. "Nacht."  
Sie versanken erneut in einem innigen Kuss. Dann ließen sie sich schweren Herzens gehen. Doch kurz bevor Harry um den Busch war, hielt Draco ihn zurück.  
"Hm?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge war überrascht.  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Draco. "Ich habe dich vom ersten Brief an geliebt. Frag mich nicht warum, es ist verrückt."  
Harry strich ihm lächelnd über die Wange. "Du bist aber viel schöner als deine Schrift."  
Da musste Draco schmunzeln.  
Harry beugte sich noch einmal zu ihm, küsste ihn kurz und riss sich dann los. "Schlaf gut."  
Er umrundete den Busch und kletterte die Stufen zum Portal hinauf. Aber weiter kam er nicht, weil Draco schon wieder vor ihm war.  
"Sehr unauffällig.", schmunzelte Harry.  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?", fragte er dann.  
Harry hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, musste aber grinsen. "Ganz schön mutig."  
Draco lächelte. "Ich hab dich so lang vermisst."  
Harry seufzte glücklich. "Du bist schrecklich süß."  
"Ist das ein Ja?"  
"Ja." Harry nahm Dracos Hand und zog ihn die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum ignorierten sie die irritierten Blicke und das Tuscheln und liefen gleich weiter in Harrys Schlafsaal. Es war noch keiner der anderen zurück.  
"Puh, geschafft.", meinte Harry.  
Draco lächelte. "Wir sind ganz allein?!"  
Harry nickte.  
Da schmiegte sich Draco an ihn.  
"Ganz schön verschmust, mein Dragon.", flüsterte Harry.  
"Hm.", brummte Draco und zog ihn mit aufs Bett. Harry folgte ihm gerne, er hatte das Gefühl, seine Sehnsucht nach Draco würde er nie stillen können.  
      
Harry hatte Draco versprochen, ihm nie wehzutun und sein Leben für ihn aufzugeben, wenn es sein musste. Keines von beiden trat ein. Mit Hilfe von Hermine und Harrys anderen Freunden wurden sie schon bald überall akzeptiert. Gleich nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatten, zogen sie zusammen.  
Ihre Beziehung basierte auf ihrer Liebe, die jeden Tag mehr wurde. Sie verstanden sich blind, Harry konnte Draco jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen. Und wenn es doch mal einen kleinen Streit gab, dann schrieben sie sich Briefe... _Blicke können so viel mehr sagen als Worte, doch Papier ist geduldig._

Und wech... Schon wieder vorbei, wie die Zeit vergeht. Und dabei hat's ganze ... **6 Wochen** gedauert. Das ist ja Rekord für uns. Also mich.

Nya, **ich dank euch allen für die vielen Rewus**, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet!

Liebe Grüße und nicht trauern Taschentuch verteil, bald gibt's was Neues.

LeakyC


End file.
